Easier to Run
by UchiHime
Summary: BZHP DMHP mpreg Draco left Harry heart-broken and pregnant. Five years later Harry is trying to raise his son alone when he bumps into Blaise. Will this new relationship last, and what happens when Draco comes back in the picture? Bad Summary. Complete
1. Chapter 1

UchiSays: Ok, I have been DIEING to write a BZHP story. I absolutely LOVE Blaise... who is a BOY! It really ticks me off when I find stories where Blaise is a girl, it's gets under my skin alot. But I can't change other people, so I'll just change my attitude and write my own Blaise Zabini story! Lately I've been in a mood to write stories where Draco isn't so nice to Harry, so warning for bastard!Malfoy, but he doesn't come it until later so yeah... I have about half of this story written, and as far as i can tell it's going to be a short one, but it's my first BZHP story, so I guess that's ok.

Title and song Lyrics come from the Linkin Park song Easier to Run, which I listened to a million times the night I started this story.

I really hope you all enjoy this story, please review!

* * *

**Easier to Run**

_It's easier to run  
replacing this pain with something more  
__**-**_

_The two boys looked at each other as they lazed around under a tree near the Black Lake. It was chilly out, being the middle of December and all, but a few well placed Warming Charms was enough to solve that problem. Warming Charms, a couple blankets, steaming cups of hot chocolate, and snuggling close enough to feel each other's heartbeats that is. It was the day before Winter Break started and the two had decided to skive off classes to spend this time together. _

_Warm green eyes stared at a pale face, taking in every little feature down to the fine curve of pale silver eyebrows. The aforementioned eyebrow rose in a delicate arc as molten silver eyes met the green ones. "See something you like, Potter?"_

_Harry schooled his features into a playful scowl. "No, not at all." He pulled his eyes away from his companion and turned to look at the lake._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yep." The scowl finally manged to melt into the smile that had been threatening to appear since the blond had first spoken. "But I do see something I love."_

_The smile was returned and silver eyes shined brightly with mirth. "I love you, too, Harry." The already small distance between them vanished and their lips met in a kiss so full of love and trust and compassion that Harry thought his heart would explode from it all. He wanted this moment to last forever._

"Daddy?" A low voice called out, pulling Harry from his dream. "Daddy, are you awake?"

Harry opened his eyes and they were immediately met by a pair of liquid silver ones, so much like the silver eyes of the boy in his dreams. "Yeah, I'm awake, Love. What's the matter?"

"I- I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Harry smiled up at the young boy peering down at him with those expressive silver eyes so filled with fear and trust. Saying nothing, Harry scooted over and pulled back the bedsheets. Silver eyes lit up with joy as the boy scrambled under the covers and snuggled close to Harry. "Comfy, Love?" Harry teased the boy.

A light blush colored pale cheeks and the boy nodded. "Good-night, Daddy."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of his son's head. "Good-night, Corvus."

**|::-x-::|  
**

"Daddy!" A strawberry blond colored streak dashed towards Harry and collided against his chest.

Harry smiled and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "Good to see you, too, Corvus. You have a good day?"

Five year old Corvus Jonquil Potter pulled his head back from where it was buried against Harry's chest and smiled up at his father. "I had great day, Daddy! I painted you a picture."

"Did you? What is it?" Harry asked his son.

Before the boy had a chance to reply, someone else call out for him. "Mr. Potter, if I may speak to you for a moment?" A young woman with long brown hair and a paint smeared blouse asked.

"Of course, Ms. Mayer," Harry said to the kindergarten teacher before turning to his scowling son, Harry's heart gave a twinge of pain at the sight of the boy looking so much like his other father at that moment. "Corvus, how about you go gather your things while I talk to Ms. Mayer."

"Daddy, I swear it wasn't my fault."Corvus looked up at him with pleading eyes and Harry's heart gave another twinge of pain at seeing his son look so disheartened.

"Go on, Corv, it'll only take a second."

The five year old looked reluctant to go, but eventually he sighed and headed back into the classroom.

"Did something happen?" Harry asked as soon of his son was out of hearing range.

Ms. Mayer gave a small smile as she turned her eyes away from her student and to his concerned parent. "Corvus had a little run-in with one of the other students today. I had to give him two time outs."

"What happened?"

"Well today I had the kids paint pictures of their families. One of the other kids wanted to know why Corvus didn't have a 'mommy' in his painting. Corvus told her he only had a daddy and that was that, until one of the other boys started teasing him about it. Corvus lost control of his temper, he swears he didn't throw the paint pallet at the boy, but my back was turned and there was really no one else who could have done it. I gave them both a time out, but then we had share time after snack and I had the kids tell everyone what they were afraid of. The same boy who Corvus had the run-in with earlier said he was afraid of dogs, and he teased Corvus about being afraid of waking up without you being there, which I thought was the sweetest thing I had ever heard by the way. Well anyway, during playtime Corvus decided to take some revenge and since the other boy is afraid of dogs, Corvus had the whole class barking and growling at him until he cried."

Harry didn't know what to say. The first thing was obviously not his son's fault since he had known when he'd decided to enroll Corvus in a Muggle kindergarten that there would be issues with his accidental magic, but the second incident was premeditated and more than a little cruel.

"I am very sorry about his behavior," Harry offered. "I'll talk to him about it when we get home."

"Please see that you do. Corvus is a very good child, and so bright, but he really doesn't know how to play well with others. And while he shows some natural leadership skills, he hasn't really made any friends."

"I'll talk to him," Harry said again.

"That would be very helpful. And, forgive me for prying, but I was wondering what happened to his mother? It must be very difficult being a single parent, and you're so _young_. Surely having a mother around would help Corvus learn to open up."

Harry tried to keep his voice and face pleasant as he answered the woman's question. "Corvus doesn't have a mother, me and his other parent had a disagreement before he was born. The result was me raising Corv alone since the time I was eighteen. I believe I've done a decent job."

"Oh you have." Ms. Mayer rushed out. "Corvus is a wonderful child, it's just... I'm concerned for him is all. He's always having little tantrums. And he swears that he isn't doing them, but the strangest things seems to happen around him. And he's always making up these stories, claiming that you're a wizard and such nonsense. I've only worked with children for a short time, but I've come to know these as signs of problems or instability in the household."

Suddenly what the woman was trying to say dawned on him. How dare she insinuate that he was in anyway mistreating his son! Corvus was his everything! He would never- "I understand what you're trying to say, but I ensure you that my son his getting the best care I can offer him at home. There's no 'problems or instability' in our household at all."

"I'm sure you're doing the best you can, but Corvus is a child and you're barely more than a child yourself. Maybe it would be wiser if you looked into finding a- a more suitable home for him. One with a stable two parent family."

"Like to stable two parent family that kept me locked in a cupboard for ten years!" Harry spat before he realized what he was saying. Suddenly his words caught up to him and he fought to control his anger. "I understand your concern, but trust me when I say that I will never allow anyone else raise my son but me. Corvus is the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm trying my best to give him the childhood I never had. You're right, it's not easy being a single parent and if I felt I was in anyway incapable of caring for him I would look into placing Corvus in a more stable home. But I don't feel I am incapable, and you have no right to say that I am."

"I- I'm sorry." Ms. Mayer didn't seem able to find anything else to say.

Harry gave the woman a small smile and said, "I think it's time Corvus and I took our leave. Come on, Corvus." The five year old rushed over to his father from where he had been standing off to the side waiting for the adults to finish talking. "Say good-bye to Ms. Mayer."

"Good-bye Ms. Mayer," the boy said.

"Good-bye, Corvus," the teacher said back.

"Good-bye, Ms. Mayer," Harry said and led his son away with no intentions of ever bringing him back.

**|::-x-::|**

"I'm just saying, Harry, maybe you overreacted just a little."

"I did not overreact," Harry declared. "The woman was trying to convince me to give my son away." Harry stood at the doorway of the bathroom watching Corvus taking his bath, his long time best friend Hermione Granger-Weasley stood in the hallway behind him with a small frown on her face.

"That's not the part I was talking about, though you did overreact there as well not all families are like the Dursleys you know, I was talking about the part where she said that maybe being reared in a single parent home isn't the best thing for Corvus. Not that you're not doing a good job or anything," Hermione rushed on before Harry could lose his temper with her, "it's just statistics show that children from a single parent home are more likely to have more trouble in the long run."

"Statistics don't know a thing about me or my family."

"Harry, it's been five years. I think it's time you moved on."

Harry ignore Hermione and strode into the bathroom. "Come on, Tiger, time to wash your hair." He knelt beside the tub and picked up the tube of watermelon scented children's shampoo specially formulated to not burn if it got in the child's eyes. Corvus smiled at Harry before allowing his father to lather the shampoo into his strawberry blond hair, he had partially inherited his hair color from Harry's mom, but the pale color also came from Corvus' other father. Corvus giggled as his father massaged his scalp and obediently held his head back to let the shampoo be rinsed out.

"All done," Harry said turning to grab a towel from the shelf, only to have Hermione hand it to him. Still ignoring the brunette, Harry continued to lavish attention onto his son. "Out you go, Tiger." He held the towel open and Corvus stood so Harry could wrap it around him and lift him out of the tub. Hermione left the room as Harry began to dry Corvus off and help the boy into his pajamas. After Charming his hair dry, Harry left to find Hermione leaving Corvus with orders to brush his teeth and go play in his room until Harry came to tuck him in.

Harry found Hermione in the kitchen making tea for the two of them. Neither of them spoke as they headed for the living room. The silence drug on for a while until Harry finally sighed and said, "I know you're right, Hermione, but I don't think I can move on."

"Of course you can, Harry, why wouldn't you be able to."

"I- I'm just so afraid of being hurt again, and then there's Corvus. I would hate to bring someone into his life and let him get attached to them, only for them to leave again if things don't work out between us."

"Then don't bring them around him until you're sure it's something serious."

"I thought I had something serious before, Hermione, and look where it left me. A twenty-four year old, single father, with some major trust issues. Even if I did move on, I doubt I'd fine someone willing to be with someone with as much emotional baggage as I have, or else they'd just be in it for my fame."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but before she could a voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy, can I have juice before bed?" Corvus asked.

Harry smiled fondly at his son, the boy really was his whole life. "That depends, are you going to get up and go to the bathroom."

"Daddy!" Corvus flushed a bright red color. "I haven't had an accident in a _long_ time."

"Yes, three months is a _really_ long time," Harry chided with playful sarcasm.

"It is! It's a full," Corvus raised one hand and began counting, "twelve weeks!" How he managed to count twelve on five fingers Harry would never know, but boy knew what he was talking about.

"Alright," Harry rolled his eyes in amusement. "What kind of juice do you want, Tiger?"

"Apple!" Harry stood and followed the excited five year old to the kitchen. "Can I pour it, Daddy?"

"Sure, love." Harry got one of the boy's spill-proof cups from the cupboard and the bottle of apple juice from the fridge, his house was a mix of magic and Muggle appliances. Corvus scrambled into a chair and stood up so he could reach the cup and juice. Harry hovered protectively over his shoulder as the child set about pouring his drink, Hermione stood by the doorway silently watching the family scene.

Corvus smiled in triumph when he managed to pour the juice without the anti-spill charms needing to take affect. "I did it, Daddy!"

"Good job, Tiger." Corvus was always looking for praise for the littlest things and Harry was more than happy to offer that praise. "Now drink your juice and head back upstairs."

With a pleased smile, the five year old obeyed his father's orders and downed his juice. Not a second after setting his empty cup down, a rather loud yawn escaped Corvus' mouth. "Are you going to read me a story, Daddy?"

"I'll be up in a minute. I just need to finish talking to your Aunt Hermione."

Corvus nodded and hopped down from his chair. "Good-night, Aunt 'Mione."

Hermione smiled at the child and gave him a quick hug. "Night, Corv."

Corvus didn't say good-night to Harry, because he was expecting his father to come tuck him in and read him a story soon. The five year old strode tiredly out of the kitchen while Harry and Hermione watched silently.

"It's really getting late, Hermione. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Hermione's brown eyes fixed on Harry for a second with a look of intense calculation. "Right, talk to you tomorrow. See you later."

"See ya later." Harry followed her to the fireplace and handed her the Floo powder.

"Harry," Hermione said, "not everyone is out to hurt you, and not everyone is after your fame. Just think about what we talked about."

"I will, Hermione. Good-night." The two of them shared a hug, before Hermione threw the Floo powder and disappeared into the green flames. Harry stood there watching the fire for a minute, before sighing and making his way upstairs to where the light of his life was waiting for a story and a good-night kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

UchiSays: Chapter two of EtR and in walks Blaise! I'm really excited for this story! Originally it was just going to be a one-shot, but when it hit twenty-five pages I decided to break it up into a multi-chap fic. Doesn't matter, it' works well either way. I think after this I'll try to post a chapter a week, but no promises.

Please review and let me know what you think so far.

* * *

**Easier to Run**_  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

_The Room of Requirement had set itself up as a cozy little room with a wood burning fireplace, plush carpet, a snug little loveseat, and a large bed all done in warm neutral earth-tones. This was _their_ room. The only room they could be themselves without the boundaries of Houses and the expectations of friends. They spent hours of the week in this room, snuggled together on the loveseat and talking on about their lives: their pasts, presents, and the future they hoped to have together. _

_Sometimes they'd spend the evening in bed, learning the secrets of their bodies, and sealing the bonds of their hearts. Long nights of love making, of whimpers and moans, of caresses and soft pleas, of clinging to each other and rocking together, of feeling complete and melting into pools of pleasure-blown goo. _

_Harry peered into shimmering silver eyes and gave a lazy smile, before snuggling closer to the warm body next to him. Longer slender fingers carded through his hair and Harry buried his face in the crook of warm neck, nuzzling the soft hoary skin. "I love you, Draco, always."_

"_I love you, too, Harry, always."_

_It hadn't meant to sound like good-bye._

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"

Harry groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Come on, Daddy, wake up! It's my first day at a new school."

Harry sighed a pulled the pillow from over his head. "Have you brushed your teeth?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Washed your face?"

"Yep! And before you ask, I made my bed and put on clean clothes, too."

"Go wait in the kitchen and I'll be down in a moment to make breakfast."

"Can't I just have Pop-tarts, Daddy?"

"Cinnamon, Brown Sugar. It's too early in the morning for chocolate."

"Of course, Daddy. See ya in a bit." Harry watched as his son turned and walked merrily out of the room. With a sigh, Harry heaved himself up and out of the bed. Stretching with his arms above his head until his back gave a satisfying crack, he thought about what was in the agenda today.

Hermione had told him about a Wizarding Kindergarten he could enroll Corvus into since Muggle ones weren't working out. He had been surprised surprised that the Wizarding World even had schools below Hogwarts level, assuming that Wizards home-schooled their children. Hermione had admitted that generally they did, but some years ago a Pure-blood witch who had married a Muggle-born wizard, had started a kindergarten for Wizarding children who parents lived in the Muggle World or who didn't want to home-school. Harry really shouldn't have been surprised by that since he had funded the start of a primary school for Muggle-borns so that they had more of a introduction into the Wizarding World and learned to harness better control of their wild magic, though his school started at first grade and lacked a kindergarten program all together.

After the horrid conversation with Corvus' Muggle teacher, Harry had decided maybe it would be better to keep his son in the Wizarding World, and Hermione had been more than eager to research Wizarding education alternatives for him. Today would be Corvus' first day at The Kinder Garden Kindergarten for Young Wizards and Witches.

With a yawn, Harry set about completing the same morning tasks he expected of his son, before heading downstairs to see if the boy was ready. Corvus was sitting at the kitchen table eating his Pop-tart when Harry arrived. "Morning, Tiger," he greeted now that he was more fully awake.

"Morning, Daddy. I put the coffee pot on for you."

Harry looked to the counter and sure enough his coffee pot was on and steadily filling itself. Harry smiled, Corvus was such a bright child and was always doing things like this to show his independence. He must had inherited that trait from his other father. "Thanks, Love." Harry kissed the top of Corvus' reddish blond head. His son's hair was so soft and silky and much more tamable than Harry's, something else he got from his other father.

In fact, Corvus got a lot of things from his other father. His soft lily white skin. His high cheek bones and slightly pointy face. His cute little aristocratic nose. His expressive grey eyes. His natural poise and grace. His ability to command attention. His need to exert his independence. His slow lazy drawl that he used when speaking of things that didn't interest him. Even his natural leadership capabilities. There really wasn't much of Harry in the boy at all except for his optimistic cheeriness and his general good nature and warm/caring heart, and yet he was Harry's everything.

Harry poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter as he waited for his son to finish his breakfast so they could get a start on the day.

**|::-x-::|**

"Daddy!" It was the same familiar scene: Harry opened the door the the classroom, Corvus called out for him, a strawberry blond streak darted towards him, and Harry caught the boy as he launched himself at his father. "Daddy, you came."

"Of course I did, Tiger. I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yep!" Corvus' smile at that moment was worth Harry having to take off work to be here, not that there was any problem with him taking off work since he worked at the Weasley Twins' joke shop.

It was parents' day at Corvus' kindergarten and the boy had really wanted his father to be there. It had been six weeks since Harry at switched his son to a Wizarding kindergarten and Corvus absolutely loved it. He was always so excited about going and he talked on and on about his new friends and teacher. Harry had never seen his son so happy about school. Harry had been a bit surprised with the curriculum of the school, he had found it strange to teach five year olds foreign languages and Wizarding ethics, but that had been the sole reason Hermione had chosen this school over the few other alternatives out there. He had been assured that the curriculum wouldn't be too challenging and that this was the age most pure-blood families started educating their children in such matters, and that it would give his son the necessary advantage if he was to enroll in a Wizard-run primary school. Corvus seemed to enjoy it at the least, so Harry didn't speak against it.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," a kind looking witch greeted Harry, it was Corvus' teacher Mrs. Higgins. "It's very nice to have you join us today. We were just about to get started if you would have a seat in the back with the rest of the parents and Corvus could return to his seat."

Harry nodded and put his son down. With a few more words to the teacher and Corvus, Harry went to the back of the room and sat down in one of the last two available chairs among the parents. Mrs. Higgins went to the front of the room and called the class to order. "Hello, everyone. Today is a very special day here at Kinder Garden, because it's Parent's Day. Who can tell me how to say that in French?"

Hands went up around room and Mrs. Higgins pointed to a girl in the middle of the room. "_C'est le Jour des Parents_?"

"Very good, Cynthia. Now the parents are here to observe you all's learning environment. So who would like to welcome their parents in the language of their choice?"

More hands went up and Mrs. Higgins chose a boy near the front of the room. The boy stood and turned to the back of the class. "_Bienvenue, Maman._"

"I'm glad to be here, Sammy," a woman said from off the Harry's left.

At that moment the door to the class opened and a tall black man that looked vaguely familiar to Harry slipped inside and looked around, before heading towards the back of the room with the other parents, taking the only available seat right next to Harry. Mrs. Higgins gave a nod to acknowledge his arrival, but continued on speaking to her class. "Today is going to go like any other day," she said before going on the detail the day's lesson plan.

Mrs. Higgins' teaching style was fun and interactive. Like during the introduction she would sometimes stop what she was saying and ask the students to repeat it to her in a different language. Harry couldn't help but feel proud when Corvus volunteered to conjugate the verb 'to like' into French and Latin before a girl sitting near him gave a list of things she liked and didn't like in perfect Italian.

The students told things about themselves during share time, and Corvus told the class about the game/song he like to play with Harry called _Little Bird._ He then demonstrated how to play by singing the song "Little bird, little bird, what do you see?" then looking around and picking something in the room and pointed to it before singing the rest of the song, "I see the alphabet up above me." He was pointing to the border of the alphabets written above the white board in the front of the room. The class all took a liking to the song/game, which Harry had come up with when Corvus was a baby and he couldn't figure out how to make him stop crying so he's did the first thing he could think of and sang to the baby, and they all played in for a few minutes before Mrs. Higgins said they had to move on to the next person to share.

Snacks were handed out during independent work time and the parents were allowed to sit with their child and watch them work. Harry sat next to Corvus and watched to boy practice penmanship. After independent study, Mrs. Higgins gave a brief lesson on Wizarding ethics before releasing the children to playtime, during which she would call the parents over one at a time in reverse alphabetical order to discuss how their child was doing.

"Come on, Daddy, I want you to meet my best friends." Corvus grabbed Harry's hand led his over to where two brown skinned children were sitting together chatting happily, apparently their father was the black man who had come in late in was currently talking with Mrs. Higgins.

"Corvus!" One of the kids said when they saw the Potters approaching, it was a boy with warm chocolate eyes and an easy smile, the other was a girl who must have been his twin.

"Toni!" Corvus greeted the boy. "Daddy meet Antonio and Carmella Zabini, my two best friends. Toni, Carmen, meet my dad, Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter." Carmella smiled at him.

"Pleasure to meet you, too." Harry smiled back, his mind racing to figure out why the name 'Zabini' sounded so familiar. Suddenly it dawned on him. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Blaise Zabini, would you?"

"He's our Papa," Toni said. "He's talking to Mrs. Higgins right now."

"Oh," was all Harry could say, wondering when Blaise Zabini had had kids. Judging by Toni's and Carmen's ages it had to have been around the time Harry had had Corvus, which was during their seventh year at Hogwarts. Late during their sixth year, after the war had ended, Harry and Draco Malfoy had started going out and subsequently he had formed a friendship with Blaise who was Draco's best friend and the only one who knew about their relationship. Their seventh year had been the time when Harry had cut all ties with Slytherins after his and Draco's break-up and he hadn't seen Blaise since then.

He didn't remember Blaise being in a relationship with anyone during their seventh year, but honestly up until Christmas break Harry didn't pay attention to anyone's love life but his and Draco's, and once they broke up after Christmas break, Harry couldn't give a flying fuck about the Slytherins, since he was too busy nursing a broken heart and a pregnant belly.

"Papa!" Carmella called, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Carmen, Toni!" Blaise looked a lot like he did back during their schooldays. Same dark skin, molten chocolate eyes, easy smile, and warm voice. He looked every bit the proud happy father as he pulled his children into his arms and squeezed them tightly. "Mrs. Higgins had nothing but good things to say about you two." The two children smiles brightly at their father.

"Papa, come meet our best friend," Toni said drawing Blaise's attention to the Potters. "This is Corvus Potter and his father Harry Potter."

"Ah, Corvus Potter, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Antonio and Carmella talk about you a lot."

"All lies, I'm sure," Corvus said, sounding much older than his five years.

Blaise laughed and turned his attention to Harry. "Well, well, Harry Potter. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Blaise. I didn't know you had children."

"I didn't know you did either. Seems there's a lot we don't know about each other. Though that could easily be amended."

"Mr. Potter!" Mrs. Higgins called before Harry could reply.

"Sorry, I've got to go."

"Wait, Harry," Blaise said before he could walk away, "I'm taking the kids out for ice cream after this, if you and Corvus would like to join us."

Harry thought about it. Blaise had always been a nice guy, his family had been neutral in the war and after Harry and Draco had broken up he had made in effort to talk to Harry and figure out why, though Harry didn't even know why and so had ignored him. He had been a good friend to Harry, and Harry had been wrong to cut ties with all Slytherins due to the actions of one. He smiled. "If I get to pick the place. I really don't want to go to Diagon Alley if it can be avoided. And isn't it a bit cold for ice cream?" It was early November after all.

"Understandable, and it's never too cold for ice cream, not with a few well place heating charms that is." The war had ended six years ago, but Harry was still a bit of a celebrity in the Wizarding World, once of the main reasons he had tried to keep himself and his son in the Muggle World. Corvus was one of the Wizarding World's best kept secrets, few people knew of him and those who did were not to speak of him. Though enrolling the boy in a Wizarding kindergarten was a guaranteed way to let the secret out.

"Let me go get this talk over with and I'll meet up with you after."

**|::-x-::|**

"So, Harry," Blaise said as the two of them sat in a Muggle park eating ice cream cones and watching the kids on the playground, "when did you-"

"Have a kid?" Harry cut it, Blaise nodded. "I got pregnant not long before Christmas break our seventh year."

"Is he a-"

"Malfoy? Yeah, though only in blood."

"Does Draco-"

"Know about him? Yeah, not that he cares or anything."

"Would you stop doing that!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I remember always cutting off your questions back in school, couldn't help myself really."

"It was bloody annoying back then, too." Harry could tell Blaise was joking by the smile on his face.

"So when did infamous Blaise Zabini, playboy of Hogwarts, have kids?"

Blaise's laugh was warm and reminded Harry of their Hogwarts' days. "I was never a playboy." Harry gave him a look as to say 'really?' and Blaise laughed again. "If you must know, me and Seamus Finnegan had a sort of on again off again thing going on since early fifth year. Early seventh year I screwed up and got Shaym pregnant. I tried to do the right thing and married him, but it didn't really work out and we got a divorce before the twins were two. Last I heard Shaym was shacking up with Dean Thomas, who had been seeing Shaym for as long as I had back in our Hogwarts days. Seamus and I got shared custody of Toni and Carmen, though I keep them most of the time."

"Carmen or Carmella?" Harry couldn't help but ask after hearing the girl referred to as both.

"Carmella Shay Zabini, after my mother Camilla, but we call her Carmen because it comes out easier and mother likes it more. Toni is Antonio Thomas Zabini."

Harry nodded. "Oh, Corvus is Corvus Jonquil Potter. His first name being the only tribute to his Malfoy heritage, and Jonquil is a tribute to my mother Lily, I figured jonquil was masculine enough for a boy even if it is a flower."

"Hmm," Blaise mused, and the two of them drifted into silence as they watched the children run around the playground playing tag. "Harry, if you don't mind my asking, what happened between you and Draco seventh year? I mean one day I see you two and you're all happy and in love, the next and you've broken up."

Harry sighed and stared down at the melting ice cream cone in his hand, he'd forgotten he had it. "I honestly don't know. Draco just- I don't know. He was your best friend, did he not tell you anything?"

Blaise shook his head no. "I asked about it and he said never to speak your name to him again. When I asked you, you ignored me."

Harry sighed again. "I really don't know what happened. Like you said, we were happy and in love. We were talking about forever, he had proposed to me and just needed to buy the ring. We kissed good-bye on the Platform so he could go home for Christmas, and I spent the holiday with the Weasleys. I looked for him on the train on the way back, but couldn't found him. When I saw him at school he wouldn't talk to me. When I ask if I had done something to make him mad, he told me to shove off. When I asked if I could do anything to fix us, he insulted me. When I asked didn't he love me anymore, he said he never did. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant, when I went and told him for a moment I thought I had the old him back, for just a second he actually looked surprised and happy. Then the moment was gone, he said the baby couldn't possibly be his, he insinuated I had slept with half the male population of the school and that someone else must have knocked me up. I never talked to him again after that."

**|::-x-::|**

Three weeks after initially bumping into him at Corvus' school, Harry and Blaise had began to rebuild their old friendship. They met up often to take the kids out, Harry had started taking the twins home with him when he picked Corvus up from school because Blaise was usually running late. They owled each other often and chatted about the most inconsequential things. Blaise had always been able to make Harry smile and laugh, and he kept him entertained with funny stories and his oh-so-charming personality. As it was, they never did anything without bringing the children along, but Harry didn't really mind...

"Hey, Harry," Blaise greeted as he stepped out of the Floo into Harry's house. "How's it going."

"It's going," Harry smiled as he gave the standard reply. "The kids are all up in Corvus' room. How was work."

"It was work." Blaise eyes seemed to shine as he smiled. "Shaym is coming to get the twins next weekend, so I was wondering maybe, if you could find someone to watch Corvus, the two of us-"

"Could have dinner or something? Sure, I'd like that."

"Would you stop doing that!"

Harry only had time to laugh before a voice called out "Papa!" and three sets of footsteps made their way down the stairs.

"Carmen, Toni!" Blaise held his arms open and the twins threw themselves into the hug. "How are you two? Did you have fun with Harry and Corvus."

"We're fine," Toni said.

"We had tons of fun!" Carmen's smile was a lot like her papa's.

"What do you say to Harry?"

"Thank you for having us," the twins chorused.

"The pleasure was all mine." Harry smiled at them. "Do you have all your things? Then I'll see you both tomorrow."

The kids were ushered off to the Floo where they stood saying their good-nights to Corvus, while Blaise stood off to the side with Harry. "So, about dinner."

"I'll owl you Friday to let you know if I'm available Saturday evening."

"Right, if you're available, I'll owl you the Floo address."

Harry nodded. "Good-night, Blaise."

"Good-night, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

UchiSays: It's a new week, so that mean NEW CHAPTER!Yay! I had fun with this part because I got to play with the Weasley Bunch. No Draco just yet, but he will be in the next chapter which will be an eight month time skip from here (sorry for that by the way). Any way, I'd like to thank everyone for all my reviews. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story. Enjoy the chapter

Side Note! Turner: Do you make a habit of reading all my stories, because I see you everywhere!

* * *

**Easier to Run**

_Sometimes I remember _  
_The darkness of my past _  
_Bringing back these memories _  
_I wish I didn't have_

_They had met in an abandoned classroom and were snuggled together beneath a dust-coated window, silently enjoying each other's company._

"_Draco," Harry said after a while, "what exactly are we? I mean are we boyfriends? Are we dating? What?"_

"_All of the above," Draco said simply, carding his fingers through Harry's unruly black hair._

"_But we've never actually gone on a real date. Sneaking around classrooms, broom closets, alcoves, and the Room of Requirement don't really count as actual dates."_

_Draco smirked and stared into Harry's emerald eyes. "You want me to wine and dine you, Potter?" he teased._

_Harry blushed. "Not exactly. I want to go on a real date so when I look back on here years to come I'll be able to say 'our first date was-' and actually have a story to tale."_

_**|::-x-::|**_

"Sure, I can watch Corvus for you on Saturday," Hermione said. "Mind if I ask why?"

Harry fought to keep the blush off his face. "I, er, I'm having dinner with a friend."

"A friend you say?" Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Do I know this friend?"

"Uh, yeah, it's, er, Blaise Zabini."

"Blaise Zabini? You mean the Slytherin Seamus was all over throughout our schooldays? He, Shaym, and Dean were voted most likely to form a three-way marriage bond together."

"Really? Well, he and Shaym were married for a couple of years after school, but they're divorced now. I bumped into him on Parent's Day at Corvus' school and we've been talking since."

"What was he doing at Corvus' school?"

"Well, it seems I wasn't the only pregnant Gryffindor our seventh year?"

"What! How come I didn't know about this?"

"Hermione, you didn't even know _I_ was pregnant until after we left school and you showed up at my house unannounced and saw we with my glamours off."

"So Shaym was using glamours during seventh year as well? Merlin, I must have been dense if I didn't notice two pregnant Wizards in the same house as me."

"It was NEWTS year, you were distracted."

"Distracted and clueless, I still don't understand how I missed the fact you were in a relationship with Malfoy."

"That was Hogwarts' best kept secret, only Blaise knew really, and that was only because we got careless and he caught me in the Slytherin dorms."

"He and Malfoy were best friends, weren't they?"

"Last I heard they still are, but we don't really talk about Draco much, so I can't be sure."

"_Draco_, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and blushed sheepishly. "I just don't think I'll ever see him as 'Malfoy' again. He was my first love after all."

"Right. So about this date." Hermione changed the subject.

"_Mione_, it's not a date."

"Rrright! And pigs can fly. So about this date."

**|::-x-::|**

The date turned out to be a Blaise's house. Harry had stepped out of the Floo at the designated address to find Blaise waiting for him, wearing an apron. He'd smiled at Harry and said, "I hope you like Italian."

Now the two of them were sitting in Blaise's dining room, sipping wine to wash down the surprisingly good meal Blaise had prepared. "So I must ask," Harry said, "since when do you cook."

Harry didn't know if it was the wine or Blaise's smile that made his heart skip a beat at that moment. "My uncle Damien thought all Zabini men needed to know how to prepare at least one authentic Italian dish. Since my dad died when I was a baby, he took it upon himself to teach me. I actually enjoyed myself, and can now proudly claim the ability to make about fifteen different dishes, all Italian."

"He cooks, he cleans, he's a great father; you're just full of surprises aren't you Zabini?"

"Well, I do try."

Harry smiled and the conversation drifted off to other topics. "So, have you heard from Draco lately?" Harry asked once they had retired to the parlor for further conversing. Briefly Harry questioned the wisdom behind asking after your former lover while on a date with your potential new boyfriend, but Blaise didn't seemed bothered by it.

"He stops by every once in a while. Pops in and brings gifts for the twins; he's Toni's godfather you know."

"Oh, what's he been up to lately?"

"He's married to Astoria Greengrass now. She's pregnant with their first child."

"Cool, glad he's doing well."

"Harry, forgive me if I'm being rude by saying this, but I've always thought you were too good for Draco. Even back in school, I thought he didn't deserve you. I thought I was being petty in jealous, since I had quite the crush on you even back then, but seeing how he treated you after your break-up made me even more sure; you deserve better than Draco Malfoy, you always have."

**|::-x-::|**

"So, Harry, Hermione tells me you're dating Blaise Zabini."

Harry nearly choked on his food at the sudden statement by Ginny. He turned bright red as the comment brought the attention of the entire Weasley family on to him. "I- I," He didn't bother finishing the sentence and opted instead to sip from his water.

"Blaise Zabini, who's he?"

"Oh, come on Ron. Blaise Zabini, that delectable half-Italian Slytherin that was in you guy's year back at Hogwarts. The one Finnegan and Thomas were sharing."

"Another Slytherin, Harry! Haven't you learned your lesson?" Ron jokingly glared at his best friend.

"I don't know, Ron," Ginny said, "Zabini was always too good to be a Slytherin, he was almost a Ravenclaw actually. And you really can't blame Harry's taste, even I had the hots for Zabini for a while."

"Alright! I do not need know who my little sister had the hots for!" Charlie chuckled. "Subject change, please."

"So, Harry, when were you going to tell us you had a new boyfriend? About time, if I might add."

"Not you too, George!" Harry whined. "Are you all under the delusion that I need a new beau?"

"Yep, pretty much." Bill chuckled.

"But isn't this Zabini your new beau, 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"It's not really like that. We've only been on a couple of solo dates, every other time we have the kids with us, he has twins by the way."

"Well, don't be shy! Tell us what he's like. You should invite him to dinner next week," Molly smiled.

Harry's face was doing a very good impersonation of a tomato at that moment. "Well, he's nice, he's a great cook, and Corvus loves him."

"The boy cooked for you? Oh, how sweet!"

"Well, he just won mom's vote," Fred teased.

"He got my vote when you said Corvus loves 'im. Your son has always been a good judge of character."

"Thanks, Fleur."

"Blah, blah, blah. Is he a good kisser?"

"Ginny!"

"What! I need to know these things!" Ginny had always been very supportive of Harry when he came out as gay, apparently she had known his sexual persuasion since their break-up Harry's sixth year and was just waiting for Harry to admit it.

"Who said we've even kissed?"

"Oh, come on, Harry. If we're talking about the same Blaise Zabini who was known as the playboy of Hogwarts, you've done more than just kiss. In fact, I should be asking how big is his-"

"Ginny!"

"Bed! I was gonna say bed!"

"Rrright."

"Ginevra, I think it would be wise to remember your parents are at the table," Arthur chastise.

"Sorry."

"Let the record show, Blaise was not a playboy... seventh year. He actually married Seamus right after we left school."

"Is that who his twins are by?" Ron was curious.

"Yeah, apparently Harry wasn't the only Gryffindor who could hide a pregnancy seventh year." Hermione grinned at her husband.

"In other news! How about them Chudley Cannons, think they're going to make it to the Quidditch Cup this year?"

"Nice try, Harry, but you're not getting out of this."

Harry groaned, he was in for a long night.

**|::-x-::|**

"Hello, Seamus."

"Harry!" The Irishmen grinned and pounced on his former housemate. "What has it been? Six years since I last saw you?"

"Just about." Harry grinned. "Carmen and Toni are upstairs with my son. They should be down in a minute, Carmen seems to have a sixth sense for when her parents arrive."

"Carmen and Toni are here?" Seamus asked looking around, before turning back to Harry with a huge grin in place. "Does that mean you and Blaise finally hooked up? He's been pining you for a _long_ time."

Harry blushed. "We're, er, dating; if that's what you mean."

"Daddy!" Carmen's high-pitched squeal rang through the air.

"Carmella!" Shaym grabbed his daughter in a hug and swung her around. "How's my princess?"

"I'm good, Daddy."

"Hi, Daddy." Toni smiled.

Seamus grinned even wider and put Carmen down in favor of pulling Toni into a hug instead. "And my little prince, how are you?"

"Daddy, I told you not to call me that!"

Seamus just grinned and set his eyes on Corvus. "And who is this little guy?"

"I'm Corvus Jonquil Potter, pleased to meet you." Corvus smiled and held out a hand for Shaym to shake.

"Well you're certainly not shy. Seamus Finnegan, at you service."

"Shaym, Blaise told me he asked if you could take Corvus for the night, as well. Are you sure it's ok?"

"No problem at all, Harry. Where you two going anyway?"

"Dinner at the Weasley's. A certain bushy-haired friend of mine let it slip that I'm dating again and now the Weasleys are dieing to interrogate Blaise."

"Well, for that I wish him lots of luck. You two have a good time."

Harry smiled, before making sure the three kids had all their things, kissing his son good-night, and watching them disappear through the Floo. Five minutes later Blaise arrived and the two of them apparated to the Burrow.

**|::-x-::|**

"I am so sorry you had to go through that, Blaise," Harry said for the millionth time after arriving home from dinner with the Weasleys. Poor Blaise had faced the equivalent of the Spanish Inquisition as the entire Weasley family teamed up and drilled him for answers of his "intentions with our Harry".

Blaise just chuckled and said, "It's alright, Harry, really. They're just a bit protective of you; that's a good thing."

"But Bill, Charlie, and the twins didn't have to threaten you! There is a such thing as _over_protective."

"I personally think Ron's incessant glaring was the worst of it. But it's really wasn't that bad. Every boyfriend's worst fear is meeting the family, I've gotten that over with now, so I can move on to other things."

"Other things? What other things?" Harry's face was bright red as Blaise casually leaned towards him.

"I can think of a few things." Blaise had him pinned with his melted chocolate eyes and Harry couldn't help but squirm as the other male drifted steadily closer. "If you want to resist, do it now."

No thoughts of resistance came to mind as soft lips pressed against Harry's chapped ones.


	4. Chapter 4

UchiSays: New chapter, Yay! Reminder, there has been an eight month time skip between this chapter and the last. Guess who shows up in this chapter! Draco of course. I can't wait to post next weeks chapter because you learn just how much of a bastard Draco is, in his chapter I'm just reintroducing him to Harry, blah, blah, blah. Here's something to look forward to: in two weeks there will be the first smut scene, I'm writing it right now!

UchiThanks: I face hurts from smiling so hard at all of you guy's reviews. Thank you, I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this story. It makes me immensely happy. So to all of my reviewers: Thanks A Million Smiles for the reviews.

* * *

**Easier to Run**

_They were back in "their room", lying on the bed. Harry whimpered as Draco pressed a trail of kisses down his neck. "Dray," he moaned as Draco nipped extra hard on the exposed flesh. He squirmed as his body tried to adjust to having Draco inside him, filling him in the most intimate of ways._

"_So tight, Harry. I love you so much." _

_Harry whimpered again and squirmed under the attention being paid to his needy body. "Love you, too, Dray. So much."_

"_Marry me, Harry."_

**|::-x-::|**

It was late June and Harry and Corvus were at Blaise's house for the twins' birthday party. Harry and Blaise had now been dating for about eight months and Harry couldn't have been happier. Blaise was a wonderful guy: sweet, kind, and caring. He was great with the kids; Corvus absolutely adored him. He treated Harry with respect and everything he deserved. And Harry was heels over arse in love with him. Things couldn't get any better.

Then Draco Malfoy walked through the door.

Harry was sitting on the patio next to Dean and Seamus, watching the children racing toy broomsticks while Blaise was inside making sure everything was ready for lunch. Harry was smiling and cheering for Corvus as the five year old fought for the lead in the race when he heard Blaise call out, "Draco! What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it."

At the sound of that name, Harry turned around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing next to Blaise and smiling at his long time best friend, at his side was a brunette woman who must have been his wife Astoria. "Well, Astoria and I were supposed to be spending some time away in France, but then I decided there was no way I could miss my godson's sixth birthday, so I Floo'd right over."

"Well, it's good you could make it. The kids are all out back, they should be finishing the broom races right about now." As Blaise led Draco outside, he sent an apologetic look in Harry's direction, before trying to keep Draco's attention on the children.

"Merlin, Blaise, is that Harry Potter?" Astoria Greengrass' voice was considerably more annoying than her sister Daphne's, not that Daphne was overly annoying at all since Harry considered the former Slytherin to be a good friend of his. Maybe it wasn't the fact that Astoria's voice was annoying at all, maybe it was the fact that she'd done the last thing Harry wanted at that moment, brought Draco's attention to him.

Everyday Harry looked into his son's eyes and thought how much they resembled his other father's stardust colored stare, but even that couldn't compare to actually having Draco Malfoy pinning him with that gaze. Harry suddenly felt like a teenager again, back at Hogwarts and foolishly in love with the Slytherin Prince. Draco's eyes seemed to strip him and lay him bare to the scrutiny of the world. He made Harry's heart pump and his skin crawl from feeling so exposed. But there was one thing Draco's eyes did not do, they did not ignite the fire of passion and need within him that they had once lit back in their schooldays. As of late, only Blaise's milk chocolate gaze could do that.

Draco's lips pulled into a familiar half smile and Harry's heart skipped a beat out of pure habit alone. Somewhere in his mind he realized that smile no longer did anything for him. He wasn't in love with Draco anymore. Feeling a bit braver after that thought, Harry smiled back. "Draco." He nodded in greeting.

"It's been a while, Harry." Hearing Draco say his name no longer made Harry flush with desire, in fact it did nothing for him.

"Draco, darling, introduce us," Astoria whispered in her husband's ear loud enough to carry over to Harry.

"Right. Astoria this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my wife Astoria Malfoy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter." Astoria smiled sweetly. "Are any of these children yours?" She asked turning to where prizes were being handed out to the victors of the broomstick race; Harry had to smile when he say Corvus being handed the first place gift bag. "It's sad really," Astoria sighed, "I recently miscarried me and Draco's first child. I wanted so badly to be a mommy, now the Healers aren't sure if I'll be able to conceive again. Draco's got the worst of it though; he wanted to be a father very badly. He needs an heir and I might not be able to give him one." There was a sad look on Astoria's pretty face and Harry couldn't help but feel a burst of sympathy for her.

"Daddy! Daddy, did you see me? Did you see me, Daddy, I won!" Corvus came running over at that moment, carrying his first place gift bag. He smiled widely at his daddy and threw himself into Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry, Tiger, I missed it. I'm sure you were great."

"Of course I was, Daddy," Corvus declared haughtily, "you taught me after all." Harry chuckled at the boy's childish bravado.

"Why, Harry, who is this?" Astoria asked genially.

"Sorry, allow me to introduce my son Corvus Potter. Corvus, say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Corvus stepped away from his daddy and stood up straight and proud. His face was schooled into a picture of cool decorum. Harry had told him- when he was younger and had asked- that Draco Malfoy was his father. When Corvus had asked why weren't he and Harry together anymore, Harry had told him that Draco had hurt him in the past and they realized it would be better they not be together. Corvus had decided then and there that he would never accept Draco to be his father because Draco had hurt his daddy and didn't deserve to be part of their family. Later Corvus had asked if his father loved him and Harry had answered honestly, as he always was with his son, he didn't know.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Corvus extended a hand for Astoria to shake. He sent a quick look in Draco's direction, and Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going through his five year old's mind, seeing he was meeting his other father for the first time, but Corvus just put a pleasant smile on his face and turned back to Astoria. Sometimes Harry would swear Corvus was older than he looked.

"Well aren't you the little gentlemen, and my word, he looks just like-"

"Well time to come inside for lunch!" Blaise declared, cutting Astoria off. "Everyone head in."

There was a loud chorus of excitement from the children- they numbered somewhere around twenty in total- and they all rushed inside to where the dining room table had been set up for lunch. Corvus looked at Harry, who gave him a nod of approval to go inside with the other children.

Harry and the rest of the adults followed in after the children, and he couldn't help but laugh at the set up of the room. Apparently Toni and Carmen hadn't been able to decide on a common theme for the party, so the dining room was a battle between the overly feminine decorations Carmen had wanted, consisting of a mix between unicorns, mermaids, and fairy lights and the overly masculine decorations Toni had wanted: dragons, hippogriffs, and Grimms. There was an obvious line where the decorations shifted from Carmen to Toni, but the funny part was Blaise had set out place settings putting all the girls on Toni's half of the room and all the boy's on Carmen's half. Apparently this had been the first year the two hadn't been able to reach a consensus on theme and Blaise was determined to keep this from happening again.

Blaise was standing next to Harry when they entered the room, and he smiled at him, before squeezing his hand, placing a quick kiss on his head, and going off to play conflict mediator to the pouting Carmella and Antonio, Seamus trailing behind him to help.

Eventually Blaise and Shaym got their kids to stop pouting and lunch was served. Harry stood back with the other adults watching the children, when Astoria approached him. "Harry, your son is so adorable, and so well mannered. You've done a great job with him."

Harry blushed and accepted the compliment with due gratitude.

"I hope, if I ever manage to conceive again, my son will turn out just like him. If you don't mind my asking, who is his other parent? I mean it's obvious you and Blaise are an item, but Blaise can't be his father?"

Harry tried to keep a neutral tone as he answered the girl's question. "No, Blaise isn't Corvus' father. Corvus doesn't have another parent, I've raised him alone since I was eighteen."

"Be that as it may, but he must have another parent, if only on paper."

Harry sighed and shot a look at Draco that said 'control her unless you want your secret out'. "His other father was a mistake I made back in school, I don't really see why it matters. I'm the only daddy my son has ever known."

Astoria opened her mouth to speak again, but Draco cut her off. "Astoria, dear, enough questions. The twins are about to open their presents." Draco led his wife away after sending one last lingering look towards Harry.

**|::-x-::|**

Draco and Astoria left the party early, not long after the twins opened their presents. After presents, cake and ice cream was served and the kids all took the chance to search through their prize bags. Harry sat in the living room watching Corvus sitting with Toni and Carmen on the other side of the room. Blaise walked over to the three and whispered something to Corvus, the five year old looked up at him and grinned, before grabbing his gift bag and running towards Harry. Harry wondered what was going on when the little boy stopped in front of him.

"Daddy, look what I got." Corvus started pulling things out of his gift bag. "I got Uncle Gred&Forge toys, Fillibuster's Fireworks, toy dragons, and this." Corvus proudly held up a small black jewelry box about the size of his hand, and passed to Harry. "I don't want it; you can have it."

"What's this, Corv?" Harry asked, taking the offered box and opening it. His jaw literally dropped at the sight of a simple white gold ring nuzzled among white silk.

Harry looked up and found Blaise kneeling before him on one knee, while Corvus, Toni, and Carmen stood behind him looking excited, everyone else at the party stood near the back of the room practically bouncing with anticipation. "Wha- what," Harry couldn't find the words to say.

"Harry, I love you very much and I would love if you give me the honor to call you my husband," Blaise said. "I talked to Corvus and it's OK with him, Antonio and Carmella are delighted. I even got permission from the Weasleys. The only one left to say yes is you. So will-"

"I marry you? Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

UchiSays: New Week, New Chapter! Alright, so I've been getting a lot of reviews wondering why Draco did Harry the way he did, and I can honestly cannot answer that question or it will spoil the ending, so... just keep reading until you find out! Next chapter has smut, so there's something you can look forward to. This chapter has a not nice Draco...

* * *

**Easier to Run**

Harry was at work with the twins, getting teased about his engagement. "You mean he still went through with it after what we said to him?" George asked.

"You guys didn't threaten him again, did you?"

"No, of course not, we-" Fred.

"Just made sure he remembered-" George.

"Old threats." Fred.

"Bill told him-"

"If he hurts you-"

"What we do to him-"

"Will make Voldemort-"

"Look like a-"

"Playground bully."

"You guys are horrible! I thought you said you wanted me to date, so why would you threaten my fiancé?"

"Because we want you to be happy!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going on break. I'll be back in half an hour."

The twins gave their consent for him to leave, and Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. After greeting Tom the barkeep and placing his order, Harry reclined in his seat and awaited the arrival of his meal. His eyes fell closed as thoughts of planning his wedding filled his head- he wasn't really looking forward to the wedding planning, but he was more than eager to be officially bonded to Blaise and giving Corvus the stable two parent home and siblings the boy deserved.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the arrival of someone at his table until they spoke. "Harry."

Draco Malfoy looked the picture of the rich Pure-blood wizard as he stood casually by the table where Harry was sitting wearing expensive tailored robes, with his spun silver hair pulled into a short ponytail as the nape of his neck, and his wand sheathed in a cane much like the one his father used to carry. Harry looked up at him in surprise at his sudden appearance, but he quickly pushed the surprise away and schooled his features into a pleasant smile. "Hullo, Draco. What brings you here?"

Draco gave an equally pleasant smile and sat down across from Harry without being asked. "I was on my way to Diagon Alley when I saw you. I thought it would be nice to catch up with you." Harry didn't say anything, so Draco took the initiative. "What have you been up to these past six years?"

The thing about Harry is when he's smiling pleasantly, it's usually a forced gesture that means either anger, discontent, or is a warning to go away now. Harry kept his pleasant smile in place as he answered his ex-lover's question. "Not much really. I've been raising my son and trying to survive. What's the real reason for this visit?" For he knew Draco had some ulterior motive.

Draco sighed and fixed Harry with pleading silver eyes. "The Healers have officially declared Astoria infertile. The miscarry did damage to her uterus and there's so much scar tissue, even if an egg is fertilized it won't be able to gain the nutrients it needs in her womb. And even if that wasn't a problem, they said something about a Muggle ailment- erythroblastosis fetalis. Usually it's not a problem in the wizarding world since there are potions to protect against it, but Astoria is allergic to all of the potions. Meaning if she is does conceive again, there's a large chance her body would see the fetus as a foreign invader and attack it due to something in the blood, Astoria didn't really explain it to me very well."

Draco paused as Harry's food was brought to the table, and seemed to be waiting for Harry to say something. Harry picked at his food, before sighing and looking up at Draco. "That's all really sad and everything, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Harry, I need an heir," Draco said calmly, his silver eyes still looking at Harry pleadingly. "You were the love of my life, Harry. And we both know Corvus is my son. I want to take him in and raise him as my heir."

"No, absolutely not!" Harry's brain hadn't even fully processed what Draco had just said before his mouth had started denying him.

"Harry, by birthright Corvus is already my heir- being my first born son and all- so it's only fair that I raise him as such, to take over the Malfoy estates."

"No. You're not taking my son."

"He's my son, too."

"Is he now!" Harry spat; not realizing he voice as raised and they had gained the attention of all the surrounding patronage. "Six years ago you said he wasn't yours! You called me a slut and said I slept with every guy in school! You didn't send him so much as a birthday card for these past five years! But now he's suddenly your son, because it suits your interest! Absolutely not! You're not to have anything to do with _my _son!"

"He is my son by blood, Harry. You cannot deny that. And you cannot deny me custody of him. Law says that in cases such as these a child will be awarded custody to the more powerful house. The Malfoy name is more powerful than the Potter name. Corvus is the Malfoy heir"

"Law can kiss my arse! If you want to get technical, I'm both Lord Potter and Lord Black and Corvus is the Potter and Black heir. Black beats Malfoy. Besides, my son will _never_ be a Malfoy. He's a Potter by birth, a honorary Weasley by association, and he'll be a Zabini when Blaise and I get married. But he will never be a Malfoy, because you're not his father. You're nothing more than a sperm donor."

"You're marrying Blaise? Never mind, that's beside the point right now. Say what you will, Potter, but Corvus _is_ my son. And I have right to take him and raise him as my heir."

"You never wanted him before! I tried to let you into his life multiple times when he was a baby. You didn't want him then."

"My wife wasn't incapable of delivering me an heir then. We can take this to the Ministry and make a whole custody battle out of it if need be."

"Is that all you see him as? An _heir_? Corvus is a person, Draco! He has feelings and needs. And you are not dragging him into a custody battle. You gave up all rights to him when you abandoned me while I was pregnant. I'm not a fool, Draco. I thought something like this might one day happen. I looked into it; you have no rights to him. You're lucky I haven't been milking you for every Knut you have. You're not taking my son, Draco. You'll have to kill me first and you still wouldn't get rights to him. You should have married me when you had the chance."

_**|::-x-::|**_

Harry was at the Burrow with Molly, Hermione, and Ginny fussing about trying to calm him down. Arthur had Floo'd to the Ministry as soon as he heard the story of what happened between Harry and Draco. He was going to pull some strings to ensure Draco really couldn't gain custody of Corvus, because to put it simply, Harry had lied through his teeth. He had no idea whether or not Draco could take his son away from him. He had been under pressure and had made up everything he had said about knowing Draco had no rights to Corvus. All he knew for certain was they would have to kill him before he let them take his son away.

"Calm down, Harry," Hermione said for the umpteenth time. "He's not going to get your son, we won't let him."

Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. "Corvus is my life, Hermione. He's my everything. Draco cannot have him."

At that moment Ginny returned to the room and handed Harry a cup of tea. "I firecalled Blaise; he's dropping the kids with Seamus and will be here in a moment."

Harry nodded an took a sip of his tea, inwardly glad Blaise had thought to drop the kids off since he didn't want his son seeing him so close to hysterics. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that the tea was laced with a calming drought, but he didn't really care because that was just what he needed right now. He needed to be able to think rationally and he wouldn't be able to do that if he was worked up.

This was all just too much. His life had been going so well, until Draco decided to stick his pointy nose into it. He was supposed to be dancing on cloud nine right now, planning his wedding and mapping his future with Blaise. He was not supposed to be sulking in the Burrow and wondering if he would be dragging his five year old into a custody battle with a father the boy had never known.

"Harry!" Blaise stepped out of the fireplace and rushed to Harry's side. "Ginny told me what's going on. I'm going to kill Draco. I swear I am."

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "Don't kill your best mate, Blaise. He's not worth the years in Azkaban."

Blaise sighed and cradled Harry in his arms. "What can I do then? I want to help."

"Right now," Harry mused, "right now you can take me home. I need some time to think."


	6. Chapter 6

UchiSays: You all have better love me for this. I'm currently functioning on three hours of a fitful sleep and am so much pain I barely see straight, but instead of staying in my cozy bed under an air conditioner and two fans, I made a twenty minute walk through heat and humidity to get to the public library just so I could update this on time for you guys. If I don't get a plethora of reviews saying how awesome I am and how much you appreciate my dedication, I swear to Merlin I will kill off every character in this story just to spite you all (and I haven't decided whether I'm joking about that or not, so you'd better take me seriously!). Anyway, I have here a chapter for you in which Blaise and harry have sex and Seamus delivers some bad news. Enjoy.

* * *

**Easier to Run**

_Harry had followed Draco at a safe distance, trying to work up the courage to speak to the boy about the new monkey wrench Fate had thrown at him. His lover (former-lover, he reminded himself) was heading towards the Slytherin dorms with a group of his friends, and Harry knew if he didn't talk to the boy before they reached the common room he would never get the courage to do so. _

_With a sigh, Harry gathered his courage and called out "Malfoy!" he couldn't help but note how the formal addressing sounded so wrong to him. He hadn't called Draco, Malfoy in a long time. _

"_Potter," Draco stated in a detached tone, his handsome face was screwed up as is he was facing something disgusting and it cut Harry right through to the bone. What had happened to them? He wanted to know. How had they fallen apart? "Is there something I can help you with?" Draco asked impatiently, not even a month ago that would have been taken as an invitation to make some sort of sexual innuendo, sin'nuendos they had called them._

_Harry pushed the thoughts out of his head and once more gathered his courage. "We need to talk. Preferably alone. It's important."_

_Draco seemed to think about it for a moment, before waving his friends ahead and leading Harry to an empty classroom. "Well?" Draco said after Harry hadn't spoken for a while. "I don't have all day."_

_Harry figured the best way to get this over with would be to say it outright without beating around the bush. "Draco, I'm pregnant."_

_For a moment Draco only looked surprised. Then a slow smile spread across his face and Harry thought he had finally gotten his lover back. But then the smile was pushed away and replaced with a look of pure venom as Draco said the words that told Harry he would never have his lover back. "What do I care? It's not mine."_

"Harry, are you awake?" a soft voice asked as fingers carded gently through Harry's hair.

Harry groaned and turned towards the soothing touch, before forcing his eyes open and blinking blurrily at his surroundings. "Blaise?"

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Blaise teased, passing Harry his glasses. "Welcome back to the World of the Living, glad you could join us."

Harry rolled his eyes as he sat up and slid his glasses into place. "How long was I out for?"

"A few hours; you're were really tired."

"Not tired, stressed. Where are the kids?" he asked furrowing his brow, usually it was Corvus who woke him when he slept at odd hours during the day.

"Seamus and Dean volunteered to keep them overnight. I figured you could use the break."

Harry nodded and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured you might like some company. If I was wrong, I could-"

"Stay. I appreciate not being alone right now. Makes me less tempted to hunt down and murder a certain blond git."

"There will be no homicide on my watch, Harry James Zabini."

"Weren't you the one threatening to murder him earlier? Besides, I'm not a Zabini yet."

"Thought we could start getting you used to the name."

"That eager to be saddled with me for the rest of your life?" Blaise didn't say anything, but smiled that slow easy smile that made Harry's heart leap. "What's in the cup?" Harry asked, dragging his eyes away from his fiancé and to his bedside table instead.

"I made you tea. Lot's of milk, no sugar."

"Just like I like it." Harry smiled, picking up the cup and taking a sip. "Perfect." It seemed lately Blaise was putting forth a lot of effort to learn every little thing about Harry and Corvus. Insignificant things like just how Harry took his tea and how many chicken tenders Corvus would ask for versus how many he'll actually eat. He knew that Corvus would go no where without a picture of Harry in his pocket, and that Harry liked to take Polaroid's of Corvus every month so that he's always have an up to date picture of if son if something went wrong. He knew Corvus wouldn't sleep without someone reading him a story or singing him a song, and Harry secretly wished to be a grade school teacher. He knew Corvus was terrified of heights and would only fly on a broom if Harry was near by and that every Friday night Hermione would come over a listen to Harry moan and groan about his week.

Now that Harry thought about it, he realized Blaise knew more about him and Corvus than anyone else and he knew just as much about Blaise and the twins. Like the fact that Blaise took his coffee with no cream but lots of sugar, Carmen would only eat green-beans of Tuesdays, and Toni despised the taste of Pumpkin juice if drank after eating anything sweet. Harry knew Blaise enjoyed stargazing, Carmen was afraid of bunnies, and Toni's favorite thing in the whole world was the stuffed dog Dean had bought him for his first birthday. Harry knew Blaise had a secret love of American, Muggle, country music, Carmen hated wearing skirts but was fine with dresses, and Toni secretly feared that one day Carmen and he would grow apart.

Harry, Blaise, Corvus, Antonio, and Carmella; to Harry they were already the picture of a close, happy family. There was no room for Draco in the mix. There might have been at one point six years ago when Harry was still young and dumb, but there would never be a place for him anymore.

"Thinking about him again?" Blaise asked raising a hand and brushing a piece of Harry's hair away from his face.

"How can you tell?"

"Because you always are-"

"Am not!" Harry piped defensively.

"Allow me to finish. You always are when you have that look on your face."

"What look?" Harry asked, sitting down his teacup and looking inquiringly at his fiancé.

"When you think about him your eyes get this faraway gleam to them and the flit around as if you're caught between two hard decisions. Which you probably are, the decisions of whether to think of the good times you two had and hold on to them, or of the bad ending still haunting you. I think the bad one wins every time, because afterward your eyes feel with so much pain and heartache I just want to pull you into my arms and make you forget all of it."

"So why don't you?"

"Are you propositioning me, Potter?" Blaise teased.

"And if I am?"

"I might comply." Blaise gave that slow easy smile again and Harry couldn't help but smile back. "Your eyes are so expressive," Blaise commented, leaning in close and resting his forehead against Harry's. Their eyes locked with each other's and Blaise's breath smelled sweet as it tickled Harry's skin. "I love them. They show such a wide range of emotions. I can read your whole life in your eyes."

"Blaise-"

There was only one emotion Harry could read in his fiancé's milk chocolate eyes and it was enough to make his heart stop. "I love you so much, Harry."

"I know." Harry closed the last remaining between them and pressed his lips hungrily against Blaise's, trying to convey without words his love reciprocated. Blaise kissed him back with as much passion, but the kiss ended up being a more slow sensuous movement of lips on lips, with gentle strokes of tongues, and playful nips of teeth. There was an almost palpable feeling of love and caring carried within the kiss. It filled Harry with a fire that he hadn't felt in a long time and made him melt with its pleasant burn. There seemed to be more love and devotion shared in this simple kiss than in anything Harry and Draco had done in the past. And Harry needed more.

"Blaise," he whimpered when the kiss broke off for them to breathe, "please."

"Please what, Harry?" Blaise asked, his warm sweet breath caressing Harry's skin.

"I- I need you."

"Are you sure?"

Harry had never been surer about anything in his life, and he told Blaise just that. Everything was a blur of warm kisses and gentle caresses, until the next thing Harry knew all their clothes were gone and he was laying back on the bed with Blaise hovering over him trailing teasing kisses and nips down his neck and chest. His mind was a pleasant fog of need and pleasure and his body was burning and tingling everywhere Blaise touched.

"Do you have any-"

"lube? The drawer of the bedside table; it's spelled closed, so use your wand."

Blaise charmed the drawer open and dug out the lube, then he was backed to kissing down Harry's needy flesh. Harry moaned as Blaise's hot mouth wrapped around one of his nipples and suckled it. His tongue lavished the little nub, leaving it hard and rosy, before he nipped it lightly and switched his attention to the other one. All the while, Blaise's hands caressed up and down Harry's sides, before delving lower and wrapping around his hard shaft. Harry moaned louder and arched into the touch. Blaise smirked as he made a path down Harry's chest with his mouth, leaving a trail of playful nips and love bits in his wake.

Blaise's tongue traced a circle around Harry's navel, before continuing its path south. Harry whimpered at the first feel of that silky tongue tracing up his length. At the same time he wrapped him mouth around the head of Harry's cock, Blaise slipped the first finger inside the other's quivering hole. Harry moaned and wiggled at the intrusion. Blaise sucked the rest of his shaft into is hot mouth, and the rest of the preparation process was just a blur in the back of Harry's mind.

When he next gained enough control of his pleasure-blown senses, Harry realized Blaise was slowly pressing his hard erection into him. Harry whimpered at the pain of the intrusion and Blaise groaned about how tight he was. Harry suddenly realized being celibate for the past six years meant he was practically a virgin again. He had forgotten how he felt to be stretched so far. The pain made him feel as if he was being split in two, but the underlying pleasure was enough for him to give Blaise to ok to keep going.

Slowly Blaise pushed into him, until he was fully sheathed inside of his fiancé. "Merlin, Harry, you're so tight." He groaned.

Harry could only let out a low pant as he forced his body to relax and adjust to being filled so intimately and stretched so far. Finally he gave Blaise to ok to move and a long low moan escaped his kissed bruised lips as the other pulled back and slammed back into him.

"Nnn- Blaise." Harry moaned. His cock twitched and leaked precum as his fiancé set a slow steady pace- in out, tip to base, allowing Harry to become reacquainted to being filled. "Blaise!" He moaned louder, his nails digging crescent moon shaped marks into his love's shoulders, as he head fell back, his body arched, and his legs wrapped around Blaise's waist. Blaise had just found his prostate.

After that their lovemaking became a frenzy of hard fast thrusts, loud breathy moans, and needy pleas for more. Harry held on to Blaise as he neared his climax. It felt as if every nerve ending in his body had been hit with a jolt of electricity and fried. Nonsensical words and moans escaped his mouth. His skin was flush and sweaty. His eyes were glazed over from the building pleasure. Blaise thrust into him once more and everything exploded after that.

_**|::-x-::|**_

Harry awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon, with a gentle hand carding through his hair. "Morning sleepy head, or should I say afternoon?"

"Blaise?" Harry pushed himself up and bed a put on his glasses. "What time is it?"

"Almost two pm. We slept in late."

"Two? Corvus?"

"Shaym stills has them. Here, I made you breakfast."

Harry smiled and looked down at the trey of food Blaise set in front of him. Before he could say anything, he heard the familiar chime that meant the Floo had just activated downstairs and a voice yelled his name loudly. "Harry! Harry, where are you?"

"Seamus?" Blaise said, his brow creasing in confusion. "Seamus! We're upstairs!" he called out.

Harry adjusted the sheets around him, as he heard his former classmate running up the stairs. Not ten seconds later the door to the room flew open and an out of breath Seamus bounded into the room. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching them like I should. I forgot to tell them. I'm so sorry."

"Seamus calm down!" Harry yelled, not understanding what was going on, but knowing it had something to do with his son. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Carmen fell out of a tree and hurt her arm, I had to take her inside to check her over. I left Toni and Corvus playing in the yard. I forgot to tell them not to talk to Draco if he came over, he stops by occasionally when I have the kids. I brought Carmen back outside and I couldn't find Corvus. Toni told me Draco had come by and Corvus left with him. I'm so sorry, Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

UchiSays: Guess what everybody? TODAY IS MY 17th BIRTHDAY! I'm finally of age in the Wizarding World! So, I took time out of my busy b-day plans to make sure I had this story for you all.

I HAVE to dedicate this chapter to SilverBlood7884, who really knows how to kiss ass. I found your review to be hilarious and it put me in the necessary good mood not to kill all the characters so spite you all.

Anyway, I must be going now. Please review, I absolutely LOVE hearing from you all.  
~Itami

* * *

**Easier to Run**

_It was the last day of term Sixth Year and Harry and Draco were lounging around the Room of Requirement talking about whatever struck their fancy. "What do you think about having kids someday?" Harry asked. _

"_I never really thought about it. I guess I'm not opposed to the idea. I would kind of like having a little girl running around with your eyes and my wit."_

"_A little girl? And here I was thinking that your were going to say you wanted a boy who looked and acted just like you."_

"_Didn't say I didn't want a boy, just wouldn't be opposed to a girl either. I'll need a son anyway; must produce an heir and all that rot."_

"_You're right though, I'd love a little Jayme Lily running around."_

"_Jayme Lily?"_

"_I always thought that would be a cute name for a girl. After my parents; only Jayme is spelled with a 'y'."_

"_Why do you get to name her?"_

"_Because I'll, obviously, be the one carrying her."_

"_Fine, then I get to name the boy."_

"_Whatever, what would you like to name our future son?"_

"_Draco Junior, of course."_

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_Just kidding... I've always liked the name Corvus."_

"_Corvus? Isn't that a constellation? Fine, Corvus it is."_

_**|::-x-::|**_

Harry was livid! No livid didn't even begin to cover it! He was angry! He was furious. He wanted to go tear Malfoy Manor down to the ground and rip Draco to pieces. He was- he was being forced to take another Calming Draught.

Hermione all but stuffed the vial of potion down his throat and forced him into a seat. Her excuse "Getting worked up and pacing isn't going to help anything." The house was full of Aurors and Weasleys. Blaise was upstairs with Carmen and Toni in Corvus' room. Seamus was talking to the Auror in charge. Dean had just Floo'd in and was at his side. The Weasley men-save Arthur who was at the Ministry- were all standing off in one corner plotting what they were going to do to Draco if they ever got their hands on him- of course whatever they came up with would have to wait until after Harry was done with him. The Weasley women had taken over Harry's kitchen where Molly was baking to calm her nerves and the others were making and distributing tea to anyone who would take it.

The Calming Draught Hermione forced on him was just taking affect when Blaise came downstairs. He walked over to where Harry was sitting, kissed the top of his head, and told him that Toni was really upset with himself for letting Corvus leave with Draco and was apologizing profusely after nearly crying himself into a fit. Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders and Harry leaned into the embrace, just then the front door opened and Harry's head swiveled around so fast to see who it was that he neck could have snapped.

It might have been the second coming of the Messiah the way Harry jumped from his seat and bounded across the room. "Corvus!" The room fell silent as he pulled his son into his arms and squeezed the life out of him, before checking him over for injuries, and covering him with kisses.

Once satisfied with the condition of his son, Harry stood and glared at the blond man standing in his doorway as if he had right to be there. Draco didn't even see it coming until Harry's fist had connected with his jaw hard enough cause his head to snap back. "You bastard!" Harry yelled, raising his fist to punch Draco again, but at this point one of the Aurors thought it right to intervene and held Harry back.

"What the hell!" Draco yelled, holding his bruised jaw.

"You kidnapped my son!" Harry accused. "I aught to kill you."

"I can't kidnap my own son, Potter."

"He's not your son!"

"That's not what the paternity test said!"

"You took my son to get a paternity test!" The Auror had handed Harry over to Blaise, and Harry easily escaped his fiancé's hold and swung another punch at Draco, with connected once again with his jaw. "You bastard!"

"Blaise, control your lover!"

Blaise gave Draco a look that said 'you control him'.

"Daddy-"

"Corvus, go to your room!" Harry snapped, not taking his eyes off of Draco and thus missing the pained look on his son's face as Hermione led the five year old away. "Why the hell would you take my son to get a paternity test!"

"It was just a formality for the custody hearing."

"Custody hearing! What custody hearing? You are _not _dragging my son into a custody battle! I will kill you first!" This time Draco blocked the fist that Harry swung at him.

"Aren't any of you going to arrest him for assault!" The blond yelled at the numerous Aurors in the room.

"Assault?" The Auror in charge asked. "We didn't see anything of the like."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Draco's face. Harry's own face slid into an icy sneer and his coldest glare set on his ex-lover. "Get out of my house."

Draco tried to stare Harry down, but gave up after three seconds. "Fine. The custody hearing is in three days before the Wizengamot. See you then." He turned and slammed the door as he left.

_**|::-x-::|**_

The house was empty save for Harry and Corvus. Blaise had taken the twins home after staying for the dinner Molly had cooked during her stressing. Harry had put Corvus in the bath and assured Hermione he would be ok, before seeing her off through the Floo and going back up to wash Corvus' hair and get him out of the tub. After Corvus had talked Harry into letting him have ants on a log (celery sticks with peanut butter and raisins, only Corvus was allergic to raisins and thus only had the celery and peanut butter) before bed, Harry had followed the boy upstairs. And now he was sitting in his usual chair beside his son's bed.

"Daddy, did I do something wrong today?" Corvus asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he had not been expecting that question.

"You were angry earlier. You yelled at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, Tiger, I wasn't angry with you," Harry said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to."

"Who were you angry at then, Daddy? Were you mad at Father?"

"Father?"

"Draco. He told me to call him Father. You did say he was my other dad, didn't you?"

"Yeah, Tiger, he's your other dad. But, Corvus, I don't want you to ever go anywhere with him unless I tell you to, ok?"

"Ok? But why not? We had fun today. He took to the park and bought me ice cream. He was really nice. I thought he would be mean, because you said he hurt you. But he wasn't mean at all. He was really kind."

"I'm sure he was, but-" Harry couldn't help but being completely honest with his son, especially when he was looking up at him with those big trusting eyes, "he's trying to take you away from me, Tiger. He wants to go and live with him."

"You mean visit him, right? Like Carmen and Toni visit their Daddy Shaym?"

"No, he wants you to live with him. And maybe visit me sometimes."

"But why, don't you want me anymore, Daddy?"

"Oh my little Tiger, of course I want you. You're my whole life. But it's not for me to decide whether or not I get to keep you. In three days we're going to the Ministry. We'll be having something called a custody hearing in front of the Wizengamot. Do you remember what the Wizengamot is?"

"Uh, huh. Aunt Mione told me. It's a panel of judge and jurors that makes the decision whether you broke a rule or not and what your punishment is if you did. Did you break a rule, Daddy?"

"No, the Wizengamot has other jobs, too. When we go they'll decide if you'll live with me or Draco from now on."

"I hope they say I can live with you, Daddy. I like Father, but I don't want to live with him." Corvus let out a loud yawn.

"Time for sleep, Tiger."

"Song?"

"One song."

"Sunshine?"

"Ok." Harry cleared his throat and began to sing his son to sleep.

_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine  
You make me happy, When skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, How much I love you  
Please don't take, my sunshine away._

"Night Daddy, love you."

"Night Tiger, love you, too." Harry kissed the top of his son's strawberry blond head, and tucked the covers snug around him. Standing he left the room, leaving the door open a crack so that the hall light cast a beam into the room and illuminated his son's dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**UchSays: **I'm so sorry that I'm so late in updating this, you're all probably ready to lynch me by now. Well I'm updating from Study Hall on my first day of school so be glad I'm thinking about you. After this chapter there will only be about two or three more chapters! So stick with me! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Easier to Run**

Harry took time off work and made a concentrated effort to spend as much time as possible with his son during the next few days out of fear that this will be the last chance he had before his son was taken from his care. No matter what everyone told him, Harry knew he wasn't being irrational in fearing this- all Draco had to do was line the pockets of the right officials with enough galleons and Corvus would be his for the keeping.

Despite all his efforts to prolong the time, three days passed quicker than Harry could want and he found himself standing before the Wizengamot.

"-kept him away for me for the first five years of his life," Draco was saying. Harry could do not but glare at his former lover as the Malfoy played the role of the wronged parent unjustly kept away from his child. "All I want is the chance to be my son's father."

"I gave you a chance to be his father five years ago. You didn't want to then, so why would you now?" Harry growled, not about to let the prat win this case without a fight.

"Mr. Potter, please refrain from speaking out of turn," one of the officials on the Wizengamot said.

Harry sat back with a scowl, while Draco shot him a smug look. "As I was saying," the blond git commanded attention be brought back to him, "I just want the chance to be a father to my son. Harry has filled his head with lies and allegations concerning me. When I first spoke to him, Corvus said he knew who I was, but I was a 'bad man who hurt his daddy'. My son has been poisoned against me and I want the chance to correct his opinion at the very least."

"What lies? I've never told Corvus anything but the truth. He asked who his father was and why he wasn't around, I told him that his father was Draco Malfoy and he had wronged me in the past. Corvus formed his own opinion from there. I would never attempt to brainwash my son against Draco, because- loathe I am to admit it- Draco is his father and if Corvus ever wanted anything to do with him, it was in his right to do so."

"Mr. Potter," the same official said- at least Harry knew at least one of the people on Draco's payroll now- "I have asked you once to refrain from speaking out of turn, if I have to ask you again-"

"Then when is it my turn!" Harry snapped.

"Mr. Potter-"

"Please excuse my fiance," Blaise cut in, "he is very stressed and worried about losing his son. Sometimes his temper gets away from him in moments of high emotional tension."

"His temper is another thing I wanted to discuss," Draco said. "I've witnessed at least one situation in which Harry unjustly took out his anger on Corvus, and after talking to one of Corvus' former teachers, I have reason to believe that was not the only time. The teacher, a woman by the name of Susan Mayer, said she'd found reason to believe Corvus didn't have the most stable home environment for a child to grow in. She informed me that after confronting Harry with her suspicions, he snapped at her, and then removed Corvus from the school without further notice-"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," a kind looking witch said upon seeing Harry's hand in the air like a schoolboy's.

"May I please speak, now? In my defense, I would like to say I have never done anything to harm my son- I don't even believe in corporeal punishment. At times my temper gets out of hand and I may yell at Corvus, but my son knows I mean him no harm and after I calm down the two of us talk about what happened so that Corvus knows what he did wrong and we apply a suitable punishment for the situation. The incident of unjustly taking my anger out on Corvus that Draco speaks of happened to be on the day where Mr. Malfoy took my son away from his babysitter without my permission and thus my emotions were going haywire when Corvus attempted to interfere in the conversation Draco and I were having. I later explained to Corvus that I hadn't meant to yell at him and I apologized before explaining to him the situation.

"I reference to the teacher Malfoy speaks of, Susan Mayer was a Muggle teacher at a Muggle kindergarten and what she took as signs of instability in the household was simply Corvus telling other kids that I was a Wizard. Harmless fantasy to the children, but Ms. Mayer took it all wrong. I did lose my temper with her, but only because she insinuated that I had harmed my son and implied the desire of removing him from my care. If you were to look at his most recent kindergarten teacher, a Wizarding one, you will learn that Corvus shows signs of being perfectly happy with his home life.

"And on the first point, about keeping Corvus away from Malfoy for five years, I'd like to point out that I made an effort to allow Draco into out son's life, but he didn't want a part of it. The only reason he wants to be a part of it now is because his wife is incapable of presenting him with the heir he so desperately needs. Which I do not see as a good reason to remove a five year old from the only home and family he has ever known."

The hearing continued with Draco and Harry going back and forward making arguments over why the other should not have custody of Corvus, or why themselves were more worthy of having custody. Eventually it was decided to bring Corvus in to ask his opinion- something Harry opposed to considering his son's young age, but his opposition was ignored.

Corvus was brought into the room and was sat down in a chair in the front of the room. "Hello, sweetheart," the same kind looking witch who had allowed Harry to speak earlier said, "can you tell us your name?"

"Corvus Jonquil Potter, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. How old are you Corvus?"

"I'll be six years old in three weeks time."

"Six years old? You're going to quite the big boy. Corvus, do you know why you're here?"

"Uh huh. My daddy told me that we are to find out if I'll keep living with him or not."

"Who is you daddy, Corvus?"

"Harry Potter is my daddy, but he's getting married to Blaise Zabini. Blaise is going to be my papa and Toni and Carmen are going to be my brother and sister. Which is awesome 'cause I've always wanted a brother and sister."

"So Harry is your daddy, and Blaise is going to be your papa? Do you know who Draco Malfoy is?"

Corvus nodded. "He's my father."

"How do you know he's your father?"

"Daddy told me, and then Draco told me to call him Father when he took me from Carmen's and Toni's daddy's house some days ago."

"Really? And what do you think of Draco? Do you think he's nice, or is he a bad man?"

"At first I thought he was a bad man, but when I went with him the other day I found out he was kind of nice. Toni says he's the best godfather in the world. I don't agree, because my godfather is Nev Longbottom, he teaches plants at Hogwarts school, which is really cool. Carmen's godfather is Dean Thomas."

"That's nice, Corvus. Do you think you'd like to live with Draco?"

"I'd like to visit him; like Toni and Carmen visits their Daddy Shaym even though they live with their papa. I don't think I'd like to live with Father, though. I'd miss my Daddy too much."

Questioning continued along this line for a while, until they told Corvus he'd done a good job and let him go. The Wizengamot decided to go on a short recess to discuss the case before giving their final ruling, but before they could leave Harry raised his hand one more time and was granted permission to speak.

"I know this hearing is just a formality since at least half of you are on Malfoy's payroll, but I thought I'd try to plead for justice just one more time. My son- Corvus once said that his greatest fear is waking up without me there. All his life it has been the two of us. Corvus is my whole life; my sun, moon, and stars revolve around him. I'm not above using my name for a situation like this, though I would whether not. Just- just think of the affect taking him away from the only family he has ever known will have on five year old who loves his daddy more than anything in the world."

_**|::-x-::|**_

The court room was court room was completely silent after the court adjoined from it's short recess. Harry sat, squeezing Blaise's hand with the expression of one waiting to be sentenced to the gallows or the guillotine as he waited to hear the court's ruling.

"After extensive discussion and reviewing of the case, the Wizengamot has decided in the case of Corvus J. Potter, the minor shall be placed in the temporary custody of his paternal father Draco A. Malfoy for the time of three months. After one hundred days- and only after said period of time- the Wizengamot will be open for the appellation of this ruling. That being said, the maternal father of the minor, Harry J. Potter, has two days to deliver the minor to Mr. Malfoy, before Aurors will be sent to remove the child from the maternal father's custody. Visitation rights are to be discussed outside of the court among the fathers."


	9. Chapter 9

UchiSays: I know this update is late, but I'm still trying to get back into the swing of this whole 'going to school' thing. It just hasn't occured to me that I needed to update. But I remembered now, so here you go. I know my last chapter pissed a lot of people off, but stick with me please. Things will get better soon (they'll get worst before they get better, but they WILL get better). I'm aiming for the ending everybody wants.

~Itami

**

* * *

**

**Easier to Run**

It had had only taken five minutes to explain to Corvus that he would be living with the Malfoys for the next three months, but it had taken nearly twenty-four hours after that to get him to calm down and accept it. The next day was spent packing what he would need for the next hundred days and then doing all of Corvus' favorite things. But all too soon, the time came for Harry to hand his son over to the Malfoys.

They had decided to meet on 'neutral' soil and thus Harry and Corvus floo'd to Blaise's house where Draco and Astoria were waiting. After exchanging some forced pleasantries, Harry sent Corvus up to play with Carmen and Toni, and began rambling off important information to the Malfoys so they knew how to properly care for his son.

"...won't admit to it, but he's slightly afraid of the dark. If you leave his bedroom door open a crack and have the hall light on he'll be fine. He also likes either a snack or a drink before bed; one or the other never both. His favorite snack is ants on a log, but he's allergic to raisins so be careful. He has potions in case he accidentally consumes some in his bag, but they expire next week so you'll have to stop by the apothecary for a new one. Taking the expired potion would be more dangerous than the initial allergic reaction. He's not allergic to grapes, though, and they're his favorite fruit. He can bathe himself, but needs help washing his hair. He never sleeps unless someone either reads him a story or sings him a song. He's a, for lack of a better term, picky eater. But mostly he enjoys Muggle foods, so swallow you pride and shop at Sainsbury..." Harry continued rambling on for a while until he finally ran out of things to say.

"Would that be all, Potter?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

"No, there's one more thing actually. His birthday is in just under a month and we had plans to go the Magic Kingdom, so... yeah."

"The Magic Kingdom?" Astoria asked.

"It's a Muggle amusement park, Corvus was really looking forward to it. It was supposed to be a family trip: him, me, Blaise, Antonio, and Carmella. It would really disappoint him if we had to cancel, but I would understand if you two wanted to spend the day with him since you've never had a birthday with him..."

"If it's a family trip, then Astoria and I could just come as well."

_**|::-x-::|**_

Two days after Corvus left, Blaise forced Harry out of his depression and took him to meet his mother.

Camilla Sara Zabini was a kind woman with an aristocratic air about her and an ageless face. Her smooth skin was a shade or two darker than Blaise's. Her thick black hair was done up in tight curls. Her face was wrinkle free and kindly. She was tall and proud. But her most striking feature were her pale blue eyes that looked out of place on the dark backdrop of her heart-shaped face, but held such cutting wisdom it was almost bone-chilling to look into them.

When Blaise and Harry arrived at her home, Harry stood by awkwardly as the woman greeted her son with a hug and kiss on each cheek, before inquiring about the whereabouts of her grandchildren. Seeing the two of them side by side made it obvious the two of them were related. Blaise had the same heart shaped face as his mother, though his features were more sharp and masculine. Their eyes were the same shape as well, though the colors differed. Harry had to wonder if Blaise got his height from his mother as well since there was only about half an inch difference between them. They both had the same aristocratic air about them as well. They were beautiful.

Camilla brought her attention away from her son and fixed her chilling blue eyes onto Harry, making him feel slightly inadequate under her calculating scrutiny. "Mother," Blaise said, slinking over and wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, "this is my fiancé Harry Potter."

Camilla Zabini smiled and just like that the cool frightening image she emitted evaporated. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled back and suddenly felt a lot less self-conscious. "Likewise, Mrs. Zabini."

"Please, call me Cami. Everyone does."

"Only if you call me Harry."

"Cheers. Now it's a lovely day outside, so lunch will be served on the patio if you would follow me."

Lunch was a casual affair full of simple foods and light conversation. Cami was a sweet woman, very intelligent and opinionated. She had been married eight times and was not above speaking her mind about woman's true role in society versus what the masses thought their role should be. Briefly conversation touched on the topic of the war, like it always seemed to when Harry was involved. Harry couldn't help but laugh when Cami called Voldemort an egotistical, male chauvinistic pig, with an anger problem, an identity crisis, and a god complex. She then went so far as to call the British Wizarding World in general a group of weak little scaredy-cats too frightened of the big bad wolf to get off their fat lazy arses and save themselves and so hid in the shadows while a child fought their battles for them (no offense to Harry).

Harry really liked his future mother-in-law, though he was afraid of being in the same room when she and Hermione held a conversation.

"Enough about the ignorant masses, Harry, why don't you tell me about yourself. I'd love to know more about you than what those rags that pass for newspapers have to say. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a stay at home father, of sorts," Harry replied. "Though I do have a job, it's more for me to have something to do while my son is at school."

"Blaise told be about your little boy. I would love the chance to meet him, but I supposed I can wait until this custody thing is over. I am so ashamed of Draco at this moment. He's practically been my second son since he and Blaise were in nappies. I never thought him to type to take a little boy away from his home. Narcissa, rest her soul, would be just as shamed if she were to know about this. She never did approve of the Slytherin tactics both her husband and son is so fond of using. Thought she'd raised Draco better than this, but that boy as always been too much his father's son."

"Don't I know it," Harry mumbled to himself. He had met both Lucius and Narcissa during the war. While Narcissa was decidedly neutral of the whole fiasco, Lucius was openly the Dark Lord's man (not in that way). Draco had been set to take the Dark Mark, but had a sudden change of heart before he could. Before the final battle, Lucius had a change of heart as well and warned them of the Dark Lord's plans in return for a full pardon of all his crimes. If not for Lucius' warning, a great deal of people would have died during the final battle, most of them being Hogwarts students.

It wasn't two weeks after the final battle that Harry and Draco had gotten together. Narcissa had taken part in the final battle when she'd learned that her son would be in danger. It was irreversible damage taken during this battle that had killed her early in their seventh year. Despite fighting for the Light, Draco had always shared his father's ideas on the issue, and he claimed it was realizing he was in love with Harry that had made him forgo the dark side.

"Draco is a prat," Blaise said. "We all know that, so there's really no reason to discuss it."


	10. Chapter 10

UchiSays: Alright my dear readers, I finally have a new chapter for you and it's the Final Chapter of this lovely story (though there will be an Epilogue posted eventually). I've seemed to have taking a liking to Blaise/Harry fics and I'm already planning on writing a new one, so be on the lookout for a story called "To Be Loved". It will be mostly BZHP but there will contain some LMHP and rape of a minor (you've been warned). But enough advertisement of a story I've only written one chapter of so far; are you all excited to see the conclusion of this lovely fic. I think Draco somewhat redeems himself at the end of this chapter, it's sappy and fluffy and I wanted to shoot myself after writing it (I don't do Fluff). I'll try to have the epilogue posted within the next week or so. Also, I was considering writing a Prequel to this story about Harry and Draco during their 6th year... do you all think I should? Well I must get going before my teacher realise I'm not working on school stuff.

Tchao  
~Itami

**

* * *

**

**Easier to Run**

Three weeks later Harry was at work with Fred and George manning the counter while the twins were in the back experimenting with new products. The shop wasn't very busy, so Harry was killing time by looking through a wedding planning catalog. Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur had already nominated themselves to be the wedding planners, but Harry decided he wanted at least some input on the matter. He was currently trying to decide whether he wanted his colors to be powder blue and white or emerald and silver. He knew the later was Slytherin colors, but he was marrying a Slytherin and emerald looked great with Harry's eyes. He had just decided to compromise with powder blue and silver, when Fred came running to the front of the shop.

"Harry, we just got a firecall- you need to get to St. Mungos now!" Harry could barely understand what the older male was saying as Fred's voice was near hysterical.

"What? Calm down and tell me what's going on."

"No time." George had followed his twin into the front of the shop and was currently using his wand to turn the sign from open to close. "You need to get to St. Mungos. Corvus-"

Harry didn't wait to hear the rest of the statement and he bolted over the counter and to the Floo in the back of the shop. What could have possible been wrong with his son that he'd been taken to St. Mungos? Harry had just spoke to Corvus the previous evening via firecall and the five year old had been happy and well. He'd told Harry about how much fun he was having exploring Malfoy Manor and giving the House Elves hell. He'd complained that he wasn't overly fond of Astoria since she constantly treated him like a baby, but he got along well enough with Draco. He had told Harry how much he missed him and how much he wanted to come home. Other than that, Corvus had been perfectly fine, so why was he at the Wizarding hospital now?

Harry stepped out of the Floo at St. Mungos and was immediately greeted by a hysterical Astoria in the waiting room.

"I- I'm so so- so- s- sorry. I d-didn't know. I'm s-sorry."

"Calm down, Astoria. Tell me what's going on? Where's my son."

At that moment an orderly came over and gave Astoria a Calming Draught, before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter, your son is upstairs on the poison floor-"

"Poison! They poisoned my baby?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry." The Calming Draught had gotten Astoria to the point that she could at least form a coherent sentence. "I forgot about his allergy."

"Allergy?" Harry's brain wasn't quite functioning correctly. "Raisins? But his potions were in the bag in case- they expired... two weeks ago. You gave him the expired potion?"

Astoria broke into another fit of sobs. "I'm so-so sor-sorry."

Harry didn't even bother responding as he pushed passed her and ran for the elevator. All he could think was 'please don't let him die'. He had told them Corvus was allergic to raisins. He had told them when the potions would expire. He had warned them the expired potion was more dangerous than the initial allergic reaction. The expired potions could k- could kill his son. His Corvus. His little boy. The light of his life. His everything. "Please don't let him die."

The elevator didn't move fast enough for Harry's liking, but it finally arrived on the Poison Control Floor. The doors opened and Harry sprinted out of the lift, only to bump into Draco who was on his way into the lift.

"Harry-"

"How is he? Where is he? Is he ok?"

"Harry, calm down. He's ok. The Healers say we can't see him right now, but he's going to be ok."

"He's going to be ok?" A wave of relief washed through Harry, just as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his legs collapsed beneath. As he blacked out, all Harry could think was 'he's going to be ok'.

_**|::-x-::|**_

"-will be perfectly fine... watch his stress levels."

Harry opened his eyes in an unfamiliar room to the sound of low voices speaking no too far from him. There was a sterile feel to the stark white room he was in, one that could only be associated to hospitals and laboratories. The bright fluorescent lighting was almost blinding as it reflected off white tile flooring, crisp white sheets, plain white walls, and crystal clear windows hung with plastic white blinds. The air was thick with the burning scent of bleach, ammonia, alcohol, and other antiseptics. For a second, Harry had no clue where he was- even though he knew he must be in a hospital since he had no reason to be in a laboratory. Then suddenly Harry remembered. Corvus. His little boy; his son had been taken to St. Mungos because the Malfoy had been careless and had-

"-understand... thank you." Blaise's familiar voice drifted to him and pulled him from his thoughts. He turned his head to the side and saw him fiancé standing at the door talking to one of the hospital employees. The Healer said something Harry didn't catch, then walked off down the hall. Blaise sighed and turned to face the bed where Harry laid. He smiled when he saw Harry was awake. "Nice of you to rejoin us." Blaise grinned and made his way over to Harry. "You have a good rest?"

Harry smiled and nodded as Blaise placed a kiss on his forehead. "What happened?"

"You fainted in the hallway. Luckily Draco was there to catch you and a Healer directed him to the nearest empty room to lay you down in. Apparently too much has been happening in a short amount of time and it has taken its toll on you."

"I've survived worst. How his Corvus?"

"He's stable. They had to put him in a magical coma so they could distill the poison from his system. At this point they're just waiting for him to wake up and praying they got all the toxins from his bloodstream."

"I swear I'm going to kill Malfoy. I gave specific instructions that they were to not give Corvus an expired potion. I told them when to pick up a new one and everything."

"You will be killing no one today. Not in your condition."

"I told you; I've survived worse."

"Have you survived worst while you're four weeks pregnant?"

"What!" Harry looked at Blaise as if the black man had just grown an extra head.

Blaise smiled so big Harry swore his face was going to split in two. "Surprise. After you fainted, the Healer ran some basic diagnostic Charms just to be safe. Harry, we're having a baby."

Harry didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at Blaise like an idiot. The two of them had only ever had sex once, after that, things had gotten too hectic for him to explore the more physical aspects of their relationship. But now he was- he was-

"Harry, say something. Aren't you happy."

"I- I don't know what to say. I'm- I'm ecstatic. I'm- we're," a slow smile split its way across Harry's face and his emerald eyes lit up with glee. "We're having a baby!" He threw his arms around Blaise's neck and pulled his fiancé in for a wet kiss. "We're having a baby!" He was overjoyed.

"Yes, Harry, we're having a baby." Blaise chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling his closer. They kissed again and neither of them planned on coming up for air until they heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and turned to glare at whoever was spoiling his and Blaise's moment. "Sorry to interrupt, Harry," Draco said somewhat sheepishly, "but I thought I should tell you Corvus has woken up and the Healers just gave him the all clear."

"My baby's awake!" Harry yelled and hopped out of the bed so fast he lost his balance and had to catch himself on Blaise.

Blaise chuckled and steadied his overexcited fiancé. "There's a waiting room full of Weasley's downstairs," he said, "I had better go tell them the good news."

"OK, but save the best news for later," Harry said, placing a quick kiss on Blaise's lips.

"I don't have a death wish, Harry. You can tell them that part yourself. You saw the threats I got for dating you, imagine what they will do when they learn I got you pregnant. Nope, I'd like to be safely on the other side of the country when that tidbit gets out." Harry chuckled and kissed Blaise again. "I'll be back in a bit, go see your son."

"Our son," Harry corrected.

Blaise just smiled and left the room. Harry grinned stupidly after him before leveling himself out of the hospital bed and making his way towards the door.

"So, Potter," Draco said when Harry stepped into the wall, "Why were you and Blaise so excited?" He asked as he led the way towards their son's room.

Harry glanced at Draco curiously before shrugging. Why not? "Supposed it wouldn't hurt for you to know," Harry mused. "We just got so great news. I'm pregnant."

Draco froze mid-step. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Harry repeated. "About four weeks along." Draco didn't say anything for awhile, nor did he make to continue walking. "Are you alright?" Harry asked slightly concerned.

"I guess that's it then," Draco said softly, his voice taking on an indecipherable tone. "You really are marrying him. I really don't stand a chance anymore."

"Yes, Draco, I am and you've already had your chance. You ruined it."

"Harry, I never regretted anything in my life more than I regretted ending things with you!" Draco said suddenly. "You were the love of my life, and I still love you to this day. I never wanted us to end."

"Draco-"

"I was stupid! My mother had just died and my father was pressuring me. He was trying to guilt and like a fool I let it work. And then you told me you were pregnant, but I had already made my decision. And- Merlin, Harry, I was so stupid. I never loved Astoria, because she was never you. So many times I wanted to come pleading my case to you and beg you to take me back, and when you sent me those pictures of Corvus and- I wanted to be a part of his life, but things had already gotten to mixed up, and-" Draco took a deep steadying breath and got to the point of his rambling. "I never wanted to hurt you, Harry. I loved- and still love you too much."

"Then why-"

"Harry, you know what kind of person I am. You spent five and a half years calling me a spineless, cowardly, ferret. I put up a tough front, but the slightest pressure from the important people in my life and I give. My father has always been the most important person to me; him and my mother. When Father said he wanted me to break things off with you, and implied that Mother would have been happier seeing me with a female. And this whole custody thing with Corvus was Father and Astoria's idea. At first Father told me not to acknowledge Corvus since no 'bastard child' could be the Malfoy heir, but when he learned Astoria was infertile he jumped at the idea of bringing him into the family. Father bribed the Wizengamot and I know I was stupid for not standing up for myself, but I could never do it back then so why should I be able to now."

"Why are you telling me this, Draco?" Harry asked slowly.

"I- I'm going to give custody of Corvus back to you. I'm going to divorce Astoria. I'm going to stand up to my father once and for all. For the past three weeks I been telling myself I'm going to do these things, because I love you and I don't want you to marry Blaise. I want you to take me back. B- but that scene I just witnessed, you and Blaise- it made my realize," Draco squeezed his eyes closed and took another steadying breath, before opening his eyes and pinning Harry with his molten silver gaze. "I was all wrong for you. I've always been wrong for you, but I'm so selfish and I wanted you so bad. But I can't have you. I only saw you with Blaise for a few seconds and I already know I can't make you happy like that. I can't make you smile, or laugh, or just radiate love like that. Blaise has been my best friend for as long as I can remember and I man enough to say he's better for you than I ever was. You deserve someone who can make you as happy as he does. I still want you to have custody of Corvus back, but could I please have visitation rights? I know I don't even deserve that much and you'll have every right to deny me, but Corvus is my son and I love him and-"

I seemed Draco finally ran out of things to say.


	11. Chapter 11

UchiSays: Yay! This story is now complete! I really enjoyed writing this and I look forward to working with this pairing more in the future. I want to thank all my readers/reviewers/favoriters/etc for sticking with me on this long bumpy road that was my first BZHP fic. Your reviews truly were my driving force for this fic. I hope you all stick around and read my future stories as well. It has truly been an expierence writing this story and everytime I read one of your reviews it all felt worthwhile. Thank You all.

~Itami

PS. Look for my first BZDM story in the near future, it will be a three chapter fic entitled "Where Fault Lies". Also look for "To Be Loved" in the near future as well. Until next time, I bid thee ado.

* * *

**Easier to Run  
**_If I could change, I would  
Take back the pain, I would  
Retrace ever wrong move that I made, I would  
If I could... stand up and take the blame, I would  
I would all my shame to the grave  
_**-**

"Toni, Carmen, Corvus!" Harry called over his shoulder as ran warm water into a small tub. "You all had better be ready in twenty minutes!"

"Yes, Daddy!" Three different voices called from three different spots in the house. Harry heard a familiar wailing cry rising over the voices of the three children; he'd been waiting for that cry. Turning off the water, he headed towards the nursery where his infant daughter had just woken from her nap.

Jayme Melissa Zabini cut off her cries only a few seconds after they started, she'd never been much of a fussy baby to begin with. The most she had ever cried was when they had taken her to get her ears pierced when she was six weeks olds. Now at four months she only ever cried when she first wakes up, when she's hungry, or when she wanted attention. And even then she only cried for a few seconds before she would stop. Harry hardly knew what to do with such a quiet baby as her; Corvus had been colicky and had cried constantly in his early months of life. Compared to her brother, Jayme was a little angel.

Harry entered the nursery and scooped his baby from her crib. "Did daddy's baby have a good nap?" He crooned at her. Grayish brown eyes blinked a Harry as Jayme yawned and waved one of her little fist. "Let's go get you a bottle," Harry said with a chuckle. Cradling his daughter in the crook of his arm, Harry headed down to the kitchen where he sat the babe in her pumpkin seat (that's a car seat in case you don't know) and went about making her bottle.

He half filled a bottle with Nursery brand purified water, mixed in two and a half scoops of powdered baby formula, mixed in a bit of rice cereal, screwed on the bottle nipple, snapped the lid into place, turned the bottle upside down, and shook it. Once satisfied with the mixture, Harry popped the lid off the bottle, made sure the nipple was still on tight and scooped Jayme from her buggy seat (another name for car seat).

"Fifteen minutes!" Harry yelled up the stairs to the other three kids. Three different versions of 'ok' was heard as Jayme latched onto the bottle nipple and suckled it. Jayme only ever drank three quarters of her bottle, but she drank it fast and tended to swallow a lot of air in the process. She finished what she would drink of the bottle in about three minutes and hiccupped while Harry moved around gathering her burp rag and pulling out a chair to sit in. Jayme refused to be burped over your shoulder like a normal baby, instead Harry had to lay the burp rag over his knee, sit Jayme so that she was straddling one of his legs, bounce his leg, and rub her back, talking to her the whole time. She let out a couple of small burps, before finally a big one came out accompanied with about half the meal she had just drank.

"Ten minutes!" Harry called to the three upstairs, drawing his wand and banishing the burp rag to the wash. He pulled one of Jayme's pacifiers from his pocket and sucked on it for a second, before slipping it into the baby's mouth and carrying her back upstairs to the nursery. Jayme sucked contently on her pacifier as Harry laid her down on the changing table and stripped off her pajamas and the white onesie she wore underneath it. These too were banished to the wash.

Jayme raised her legs on her own when Harry unfastened her diaper and grabbed some baby wipes. He made quick work of cleaning her up and banished the dirty nappy and wipes to the trash, before picking the baby up and carrying her to the small tub he'd filled with warm water earlier. Harry gently lowered his daughter into the water, keeping a hand behind back to support her the whole time.

"Your Papa is home," Harry yelled to the three other children, just at the Floo chimed announcing the arrival of one Blaise Zabini.

"Papa!" Carmen yelled as she rushed down the stairs to greet Blaise in the parlor. Blaise gave Carmen an enthusiastic greeting, and from the sound of her giggling Harry could assume, picked her up and carried her back up the stairs.

"Hi Papa," the two young boys in the house called out in greeting from their rooms.

"Hi boys," Blaise greeted. "You ready yet?"

"We still have three minutes," Corvus declared.

"Actually, Carmen and Toni have two minutes and you only have one, Tiger," Harry corrected, completing Jayme's bath and getting her out of the tub.

"Hi Harry," Blaise smiled as he entered the bedroom where Harry had just taken their baby.

Harry smiled back and handed Jayme over to Blaise as the black man leaned in for a kiss. "Dress her while I help the kids."

"They don't need help," Blaise said with a pout.

"Daddy, have you seen my-"

"Look in Toni's room," Harry called before Corvus could finish his question.

"Daddy, I can't find my purple-"

"It's in the wash. Get the pink one from your closet," he told Carmen.

Blaise sighed and carried the naked Jayme over to the bed to dress her in the clothes Harry had gotten out for her earlier.

"Hey! Give that back! Daddy! Carmen stole my-"

"Carmen, give Toni back his Flopsie!" Harry ordered.

"How do you mother from the other room?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Easily. Corvus! Your father is here." As if summoned by Harry's call, the chime in the parlor rang again, signifying the arrival by Floo.

"Harry, Corvus, Blaise?" Draco's voice called up to them.

"Father!" Corvus ran down the stairs to greet his father while Blaise stared at Harry in awe.

"How do you do that?"

Harry grinned and patted Blaise on the cheek. "My dear, Blaise, you learn a trick or two being a stay at home parent. Antonio Zabini! If you put that in your sister's bag you won't get snacks for a week." Harry could practically hear Toni pouting from the other room. Blaise didn't know what to say. Harry chuckled and placed a quick kiss on his husband's cheek.

"Dean and Shaym are here," Harry called as he swept out the room and down the stairs. The Floo chimed again just as Harry said it. Three voices called out greetings to the new arrivals. "Hey Dray," Harry smiled at Draco, before drawing his wand and summoning three little duffel bags to him. "Hey Dean, hey Shaym." Harry greeted as the two joined him and Draco in the living room. He waved his wand and summoned forgotten items to him which he added to the three bags while removing items that shouldn't be in them.

"Hey, Harry." the three guest intoned together.

Harry headed to the kitchen and started grabbing things from the cabinets and refrigerator. "Kids, come pick your snacks!" he called up the stairs. Three sets of running footsteps came down at the call- Corvus had gone back up before Harry had come down.

Carmella, Antonio, and Corvus each rushed into the kitchen and grabbed one of the items Harry had set on the counter. "Thanks Dad," they chorused.

Harry smiled at the three children before calling up the stairs to his husband. "Blaise, Seamus would like to see his god-daughter sometime soon. So if you could finish dressing her within the next century that would be nice."

"Ah, hush you. I'm coming!" Blaise called back.

"Carmen tie your shoes. Toni empty your pockets. Corvus go wash your hands." Each child did as they were ordered, Toni a bit reluctantly since he'd stuffed his pockets with things from the twin's joke shop which he as planning to using on his sister.

Blaise finally came downstairs carrying a fully clothed Jayme, who was immediately taken from him by Seamus. Harry sighed and summoned the baby's pacifier from upstairs where Blaise had left it.

"Am I the only who thinks it's almost scary watching Harry parent?" Draco asked.

"No!" Blaise, Seamus, and Dean said at once.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the children. "You three ready?" He asked, passing each of them their respective duffel bag as he ushered them towards the parlor. "Be on your best behavior. Have fun. Don't drive your fathers crazy. And Corvus, no being mean to Terry. Where my hugs and kisses." Corvus, Carmen, and Toni all hugged and kissed Harry in turn, before giving Blaise the same treatment. With a few more words of parting, the three seven year olds all left with their other fathers for the week and Harry took Jayme upstairs and put her in the crib- she had fallen back asleep already.

"So how was work?" Harry asked Blaise as he joined him on their bedroom.

"It was work. How was your day?"

"It was a day? Anything good happen?"

"Yeah, I came home to four beautiful children and the most gorgeous husband in the world."

"Hufflepuff," Harry teased.

"I think I know how to make your day better," Blaise grinned and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated with Blaise pinning Harry to the bed and stripping off his clothes.

Harry groaned and pushed Blaise away. "Your daughter wants you," Harry said just as Jayme let out a cry. Blaise groaned, before rolling out of the bed and going to get his daughter.

Five Years Later...

Harry stood on Platform 9 ¾ next to his husband Blaise Zabini, holding his daughter Jayme's hand while Blaise held their son Carlton. Next to them Draco Malfoy and his husband Terry Boot Malfoy stood with their son Cepheus and their daughter Lyra. On the other side of Blaise, Seamus and his husband Dean stood with their daughter Rira. All of them smiled and waved as the train pulled from the station. On the train Corvus, Antonio, and Carmella smiled and waved back at their fathers and siblings as they journeyed off their first year at Hogwarts.

_It's Easier to Run  
(If I could change, I would,  
take back the pain, I would  
retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's Easier to go  
(If I could change, I would,  
take back the pain, I would  
retrace every wrong move that I made, I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
__**I would take all my shame to the grave**_


End file.
